Drama
by Valx3
Summary: Abuse. Rape. Lies. Love. Cheating. All of these words can be placed into one catagory: DRAMA. Drama is known to tear people apart. But can it also bring people closer together? Loliver and Jiley, of course. :]
1. Way Back When

**Chapter 1: Way Back When**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Excuse me while I go cry in the corner…**

_(Italics are flashbacks)_

_Silence overwhelmed the three best of friends, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, and Miley Stewart. No, there location wasn't silent. No, their sobs weren't silent. No, the people shuffling around them weren't silent. _

_But there were no words whatsoever escaping their mouths. Cries? Yes. But words? No. _

_The setting of the blonde and two brunettes was the Los Angeles Airport. And no, they weren't there to ride around on the cars used to transport luggage. Lilly, one of the three amigos, was moving to the other side of the country; New Jersey. _

_The three friends embraced in a group hug, tears strolling down their reddened cheeks. Even Oliver, a "macho man" as he likes to call himself, was crying for he had known Lilly his entire life. Well, that is his life after three, to be exact. Not having her smiling, bubbly self would be extremely difficult to adapt to and who knew if Oliver was going to overcome the struggles he faced without Lilly right there beside him. _

_As the three friends parted, a voice interrupted announcing individuals to board the plane to Newark, New Jersey that would soon be taking off. _

"_Well, I guess this is it, huh?" Lilly asked in a small voice. Both Miley and Oliver nodded through tears. Miley and Lilly shared their final hug, to which Lilly winced in pain._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Lil. Are you okay?" She asked in a nurturing manner. Lilly just nodded, reassuringly. _

_Lilly was used to the pain by now. She had been through it for two years. She was a strong fifteen year old who had faced horror:_

_Abuse. _

_It sounds so simple. Five letters. Two consonants. Three vowels. _

_But the suffering behind it?_

_Unbelievable. _

_It's next to impossible to understand the meaning behind this so called "simple" word. The way you feel useless, a waste of time. A waste of life, really. To put up with the verbal shouts, whether they contain swears or threats. To put up with the violence. To instead of being welcomed home after a hard day at school, be thrown against the wall. And instead of being told "I love you", be told to go burn in hell. To instead of being tucked in at night, under the covers, be grabbed with full force at the upper arms, squeezed so tight, and then shoved up against the headboard. It's a nightmare._

_A nightmare._

_And no matter how hard you try, you just can't wake up._

_Lilly, was able to survive this nightmare. This horrid experience. Has she fully woken up, though?_

_No. Not at all. She's still left with the memories. The scars. The bruises. The pictures of before it had all begun. Lilly remembered what that had been like._

_It was her dad whom had abused her. Her mother died when she thirteen, in a car accident, and but a week later, her father transformed into a whole new being._

_He wasn't caring or loving or always offering to play ball out in the backyard any more. No, he was a drunk, fighting to save his job, fighting to mourn the death of his wife, fighting his daughter, risking her life as well. It sounds unimaginable. To have one person change so fast. _

_But when you lose the love of your life. The unimaginable might just happen. _

_It was in her parent's will, that if anything were to happen to them, Lilly, their only daughter, was to be sent to New Jersey and live with her Aunt Karen, a thirty-seven year old, single woman whom worked as a secretary at a law firm. Was she nice? Yeah. Was she going to take care of her niece? Yeah. Was she worth leaving all of your friends and hometown behind you? Heck no. _

_But, despite Lilly's protests and begging, she was forced to move in with her aunt. _

_A few weeks ago, Lilly was put in the hospital because of her father's actions and now has a deep, wavy scar running from her mid back to waist. It was the neighbors who heard screams coming from house next door and immediately called the cops. They were there in time before any further damage could be done. Her father was taken away in handcuffs and is currently residing in prison. _

"_Oh my gosh. I'm going to miss you guys so freakin' much," Lilly sighed as she wiped away a few more tears. It was then that Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly's shoulders, gently, making sure to not hurt the small figure._

"_Lilly, I…" Oliver started, quietly, but couldn't quite muster up the confidence to finish his sentence._

"_What is it, Oliver?" _

_To be truthful, Oliver liked Lilly as more than a friend, bottom line. He was dying to spill his feelings but could he? No. Maybe it was his cowardice or that he was afraid of rejection. All he knew was that he didn't ever want Lilly to leave his arms. He wanted to stare intensely into her glistening cobalt eyes that go for miles, forever. He wanted to twirl the soft blonde tendrils of her hair around his fingertips, forever. He wanted to hear her laugh and see that million dollar smile, forever. He wanted to hold on to her _forever.

_Well, forever's not as long as it used to be. _

_The final call was made for anyone else to board Lilly's plane. The two friends, whom both secretly wished to be more, let go of each other as Lilly turned her head in the direction of the boarding area._

_She then turned back to Oliver, hope and love in her eyes but all that Oliver managed to say was,_

"_I'm really going to miss you." Lilly sighed but pressed on a sincere smile as she grabbed her carry-on luggage. _

"_Well, we're all really going to miss you, Lilly and as soon as you can you have to make a trip back here to Malibu," Miley said, as a grin appeared on her rosy face. _

"_You can count on that," Lilly continued smiling._

"_Well, b-bye," Oliver stuttered._

"_No, this isn't goodbye. It's just, um, see ya," she said, nodding. The friends all smiled and pulled in for one last group hug. She then spun on her heel and walked to the terminal. She stopped halfway, her blonde hair bouncing and waved for the final time. _

Lilly, whom was now seventeen years of age, smiled as she gazed at a picture of her, Oliver, and Miley that they had taken at the airport on the day of her departure.

It had been two years since Miley and Oliver had seen Lilly. After about two months, they lost touch. No more calls. No more letters. No more e-mails. Lilly just wasn't a part of their life any more.

Or was she?

It was two weeks before today that Lilly had finally decided to call Miley. They didn't talk much, just made some arrangements.

They eventually agreed that it was time for Lilly to pay ol' Malibu a visit. So, today, Miley was flying out to New Jersey, and would soon pick up Lilly and take her back to her former home.

"Now Now Now, Malibu. Don't be so naive. You didn't think that was really the last time you were seeing Lilly Truscott, did you?" Lilly said, aloud to herself as laughed and headed down the staircase.

**A/N- Hey, hey, hey :)I decided to try something new and do an older fic. I most definitely want your opinions so please load me with them. Did you hate this first chapter? Love it? Want me to continue it? I know I skipped two years in just this chapter, but that wasn't what I had hoped for as the focus as this story. It was also pretty short so sorry about that. Please review! I hope it didn't totally suck. Oh, also, I will be updating _When Everything Changes_ probably tomorrow! Well, thanks in advance (I hope L0L), much love, Val. :)**


	2. Scott Janson

**Chapter Two: Scott Janson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Too bad. So sad. **

Lilly bounded down the stairs, but not without grabbing her teal suitcase in the process. She was greeted by her boyfriend, now of about a year and a half, and he pulled into a big bear hug. He then leaned his head back, to take a good look at his beautiful girlfriend.

His name's Scott. Scott Janson and he's basically your average jock. Good looking, funny, popular. He had short, spiked-up brown hair, was about six feet, and has deep blue eyes so piercing they were intoxicating. He's the quarterback of the school football team and gets average grades. He didn't need to do superb; he was definitely getting a scholarship. No doubt about it. He was loved by the ladies, yet loyal to his girlfriend, Lilly.

Lilly.

She changed. Deep down, she was still that dumb blonde skater chick, but her appearance as well as priorities changed over time. If you wondering about Lilly's dad, she recently found out he passed away. She's slowly but surely recovering from the sudden death and the past abuse. She still has some scars, the most visible one being on her back, but she sure has improved. At first, every night was nightmare for her. Not just dreaming them, she felt as if she was living in one. It was the aftermath, and her fear that somehow her father would find her and…well…kill her, was at an all time high. She used to lie in her bed, body shaking, lower lip trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks. She just needed comfort and security in her life and it seemed as if Scott fit that job description.

Her hair was as blonde as ever, still natural and a color that can't be obtained by any dye in a box. Her body developed and curves began to form. Her skin got a tad bit tanner and her facial features matured, yet she still gave off this innocent vibe. She was gorgeous and had the ability to make just about any guy drool. She cared more about school now, as she knew she had to get into a good college. She occasionally skateboarded, maybe once or twice a month. Nothing like she used to, but she still had a passion for it. As she grew into her looks, her clothing changed. No longer did she wear baggy clothes and hoodies. You were more likely to see her in a fitted shirt, slightly low cut, but nothing too slutty, and tight pants.

Like today, for example. Lilly had on a pair of dark wash jeans that accentuated her long, slim legs and a white flowing tank top from Hollister of which the straps rested on her shoulders. She had on a little make-up, just some eyeliner and blush and her hair was straight and hit her mid back.

She gratefully accepted the kiss soon given to her by her boyfriend and he whispered in her ear,

"I'm really going to miss you, baby."

"I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll be back soon," she responded.

"Oh, yeah. Two weeks is reaaaal soon," he said sarcastically. They pulled away from their embrace and Lilly said smiling,

"I promise I'll call you when I get there and when I have some free time. It's just...I don't know. I'm really happy about seeing everyone in Malibu again."

"Okay, well as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he said and pecked her on the cheek.

Lilly and her aunt had said their goodbyes last night since she was at work this morning, so it was the two lovers in the house. After another hour of some quality time, the doorbell rang and Lilly nervously got up from the couch. Sure, she was excited to see Miley, ecstatic really. But…Miley would probably think Lilly didn't make an effort to stay in touch. She did, honest. Everything was just…

Complicated.

Lilly let out a deep sigh and opened the door. Without any words, the two girls flung their arms around each other. They were both smiling like idiots and let out snippets of words, unable to make out complete sentences. When they finally pulled apart Lilly excalimed,

"Oh my gosh, Miley! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"I know! It's been way too long." The two then took a few moments to look over each other and Lilly said,

"Wow. Look at you!"

"Look at me? Look at you. You look amazing, Lil!" Miley replied.

"Thanks. So do you!"

"We have so much catching up to do!"

"Tell me about," Lilly said and the two reunited friends laughed. Scott then cleared his throat as he continued to rock back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, Lil. Who's this?" Miley asked, slightly smiling, slightly thinking about how gorgeous this guy was.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um…," Lilly started and then interlaced her fingers with his fingers, "this is boyfriend, Scott." Miley then raised her eyebrows in an understanding matter as if to say 'ohhh' and grinned as she said,

"I'm Miley. Nice to meet ya." The two shook hands and Miley said, "Well, uh, we should probably get going if we don't want to miss our flight."

"Yea, you're right. Hey, how did you get here, anyway?" Miley then turned her body and pointed. Lilly leaned to the side and squealed, "Whoa! A limo! Awesome!" Both Miley and Scott laughed and then Scott embraced Lilly in a final hug. She snuggled into his chest, smelling his cologne that she absolutely adored. It always reminded of her of something, or rather someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The two shared a kiss and Miley interrupted,

"Uh, well, I guess I'll just, uh, put your suitcase in the car." Lilly then pointed to her suitcase leaning up against the wall and Miley nodded, although Lilly was still engaged in a kiss.

Miley made her way through the door and put the suitcase into the limo. When she returned the couple were now in a deep make-out session. Lilly's hands were on the back of Scott's neck and Scott's were slightly roaming up the back of Lilly's shirt. She giggled as they continued to French kissed. Miley cleared her throat while scratching the back of her neck nervously. Lilly laughed uneasily and said sheepishly,

"Hehe. Sorry…"

"It's okay. You guys are so cute together." A slight blush crept upon Lilly's face but both she and Scott smiled.

"Alright, baby. I won't keep you any longer. Catch some waves for me."

"Will do," Lilly said and smiled. The three then walked out of the mid-sized- white-house- with-blue-shutters and Lilly locked the door. Lilly and Scott shared one last hug and kiss and Miley said,

"It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Right back at ya," he replied and smiled. He waved and then got into his pick-up truck and drove off.

"Whoa, is he hot or what?" Miley asked. A smile broke out on Lilly's face. She shook her head and said,

"Boy have I missed you."

Lilly's mind then drifted elsewhere as she thought about what her trip to Malibu would be like. She was sure to see old friends…possibly ones from the skate park. But what was for sure was that she was going to see Oliver. Her very best friend. Practically her other half. Also the love of her, but no one knew that. Well, technically the love of her _past_ life. She realized it was next to impossible for Oliver to want to be more than just a friend with her. So, eventually, she gave up hope. Does she still care for him? Of course. Does she still love him? Well, they always say you can never fully get over loving someone. Oliver was always going to have a special place in Lilly's heart, but she thought the attraction was over. Well, maybe that was because she hadn't seen him in two whole years. Little did Lilly know, when Oliver and Lilly saw each other again…

The attraction certainly wouldn't be gone…

**A/N- I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating in soooo long. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't believe I got sixteen on just the first chapter! Thanks a ton! Please review again and I'll try my best to update A.S.A.P. This chapter wasn't that great, but hey, it's only number two. Well, thanks again, much love, Val :) **


	3. The Limousine

**Chapter 3: Limousine**

...Wow, it's officially official. I wouldn't be able to spell "limousine" right if my life depended on it...

**Disclaimer: Yup, I own Hannah Montana. I also own the rest of Disney Channel and Nickelodeon, oh, and don't forget MTV. Pshh. Why don't we just say I own the whole world:)**

Lilly and Miley smiled simultaneously as they entered the white, iridescent stretch limousine. The two sat on opposite sides, facing each other, and Miley hollered,

"Hey, Whitey. We're set!"

"And we're off!" Whitey, a balding, sixty-year old, with a heart of gold, responded. He was one of Miley's, or should one say "Hannah Montana's", limo drivers who worked most commonly in the east coast.

"So are you excited to get back to Malibu?" Miley asked, as the vehicle began to move.

"Extremely!" Lilly exclaimed but then mumbled, "I'm also sort of nervous, though..."

"What? Why?" the brunette asked, her autumn-colored curls bouncing.

"I don't know... Just, it's been so long and...hey...I'm, I'm really sorry about not keeping in touch and everythin-" Lilly tried to apologize but Miley cut her off,

"Yeah, what happened?" Lilly shrugged in response and said,

"I don't know. Everything was so hectic and I was trying to make new friends-"

"That didn't mean you had to forget about your old ones," Miley interrupted, slightly furrowing her brows.

"I know. It was just...I didn't want to be constantly reminded of you guys; whether it be hearing your voices, your screen names, your handwriting... It was hard enough leaving you guys, and sure, I brought memories in my back pocket, but, I didn't need a reminder of how much I missed everyone...especially you and Oliver." Miley nodded and simply said,

"I get it."

"You probably don't but just know that...that there really was a reason why I called you a couple weeks ago," Lilly said as a small smile crawled to her face. Miley smiled back and the two reached forward for a hug.

"Well...anyway, what are you nervous about?" Miley asked as she sat down again, somewhat shaking her head. Lilly let out a sigh and Miley crossed her thin legs.

"Just...Oliver's reaction when he sees me. You didn't tell him, right?"

"Nope. He's going to be so stoked!"

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Lilly questioned uncertainly.

"Come on, Lilly. You don't know how devastated Oliver was when you left," Miley paused as she saw Lilly's face fall, "_but_, he's going to be thrilled when he sees you again. Trust me."

"What if he's mad about me not calling? I mean, you, your easy. You got over it and understood, but I don't know. I promised to stay in touch and everything..." Lilly resonded, beginning to question this whole trip.

"Lilly," Miley began and then took one of Lilly's hands in a caring matter, "Believe me. He won't be mad. And so what if he cares at first? He'll get over it. I did."

"I guess...say, does he have a girlfriend?" Miley shook her head while chuckling,

"Not at the moment, no."

"What does that mean?" Lilly asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Let's just say...Oliver buffed up."

"Really?"

"Yea, so...he basically has a new girlfriend each week. But, I'm pretty sure he just broke up with some redhead yesterday. I don't know. It's hard to keep track." Lilly shook her head in disbelief,

"Are we talking about the same person here? Oliver? Oliver Oken? You know...oh what was that nickname...Smokin' Oken?!...Got dark brown hair, chocolate eyes..." Miley just nodded and pursed her lips. "Wow."

"Yup...wait, why do you care so much?" Miley asked as her face was soon greeted by a small leer. Lilly's vibrant eyes traveled downwards and she shrugged,

"Ooh, you like him!"

"What? Pshh, no I don't. Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, right. Boyfriend. Uh-huh."

"Oh shut up. I so don't like Oliver."

"Sureee." Lilly shook her head and Miley snickered, "I'm just kidding." The two girls smiled and then Lilly inquired (**A/N- Hah! That rhymed! Wow, okay, sorry, back to the story**),

"Does he look different?"

"I guess so. His hair's basically the same, and same smile, and all that stuff, but his body? Whew. It really is smokin'." Lilly's eyes widened a bit and Miley continued, "Then again, my boyfriend would probably cream me for saying that..." Lilly smirked and asked,

"Boyfriend?" Miley just bit her lip and said,

"Maybe..."

"Who? Oh, wait. Lemme guess. Hmm...Jake Ryan? Haha. Remember that?" Lilly reminisced. Miley's eyes wandered a little and she finally said,

"Yea, about that. Funny story. He came back from Romania and, uh, we're kinda going out."

"Oh my g-d. No way."

"Way," Miley merely replied.

"Aww. You guys made such a cute couple." Miley's cheeks turned tickle-me-pink and she thanked Lilly. The blonde then asked, "So, do you, Oliver and Jake hang out a lot?"

"Yea. I mean, Jake, Oliver, and a bunch of other guys hang out a ton. I hang out with all of them sometimes."

"Alone?"

"No. There are normally other girls there, too." Lilly nodded and Miley then said, "So...after the plane ride, we're getting in another limo and we'll be taken directly to Oliver's house. The whole herd is there."

"Uh, herd?"

"Group of guys," Miley laughed.

"Ohh. Gotcha."

"I hope he recognizes you."

"What? Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, you just look much different."

"No, I don't... Do I?

"Definitely."

"What are you talking about? I look the same."

"Lilly, what happened to the baggy clothes and hats?"

"Hey! I still wear hats...occasionally."

"And the clothes?"

"I don't know..."

"Lilly, I'm not saying this as a bad thing. At all. Because you look gorgeous. Honest. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all and Oliver probably won't be either. Well, then again, he's not expecting to see you period...But anyway, you look great. Just more girly and flirty and stuff."

"Oh. I guess I did change, huh?"

"Well, maybe just on the outside. You seem like the same Lilly to me when we talk." Lilly smiled and said,

"Well, if he doesn't recognize me, be sure to mouth my name to him when I'm not looking." The two girls laughed as the limo pulled to a halt. Lilly grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and after saying goodbye to Whitey they went into the Newark Airport. They followed the normal procedure in the airport and after what seemed like a time without end, boarded the plane. The ride was surprisingly fun for the girls. They were really able to catch up and learn new things about one another. For instance, Lilly discovered Jackson was attending UCLA but was home for the summer. More things were discussed and giggles and smiles were present in the process.

The plane landed after quite some time and Lilly was grinning from ear to ear. It was extremely apparent she had really missed her hometown.

The two exited the airport and Miley led Lilly to another stretch limo; however, it was black this time.

Simply enough, the two were transported to Oliver's house, where they saw three cars in the driveway, and two in the garage. They made there way out of the limo and black-spotted butterflies were leaping and fluttering inside Lilly's stomach. Miley gave Lilly a reassuring pat on the back and a one hundred watt smile. Silently the two were both thinking,

_This should definitely be interesting._..

**A/N- I think I'll leave it at that. I'm SO sorry for the wait. Lately, I suck at updating. Well, I think it was a little longer than usual...**** so maybe that helped persuade you to forgive me. I know this chapter was pretty boring, but trust me, drama is obviously headed your way. If you ever doubt it, just refer back to the title :). Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I know you all want to see Lilly and Oliver get reunited and everything...and also the cute Miley/Jake action so just click that periwinkle rectangle on the side and review. It's not just for decoration L0L. But honestly, they really help motivate and inspire me...and they'll let you read more, faster, haha, so please review! I'll update A.S.A.P.! Well, thanks again, much love, Val. :)**


	4. Reunited at Last

**Chapter 4: Reunited at Last**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, I would be out putting all that money to use not sitting at home lazily on my computer.**

Miley rang the pearly-white doorbell and after a few moments the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular guy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a Corona Extra bottle in hand.

"Hey, Mike," Miley said and smiled.

"Hey Miley," he replied. He then smirked, raised his eyebrows, tilted his head back, and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Lilly. Lilly this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you," Lilly grinned.

"Likewise," he said still smirking, "Come on in."

"So where is everyone?" Miley questioned.

"Basement. Where else?" he answered, "Sooo, Lilly. You don't go to our school, do you?"

"Nope. I used to but then I moved to Jersey."

"Oh, bummer," he responded and Lilly nodded, "So, you're just visiting?"

"Yup. Only for two weeks," she said. He then frowned, upset that the beautiful blonde wouldn't be staying for long.

"So, do you know Oliver?"

"Know him? We used to be best friends," she laughed.

"Wait. You're _that_ Lilly?" Mike asked, slightly surprised.

"The one and only," Miley said.

"Does Oliver know your coming?...'Cause he didn't mention it..."

"No, I was going to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright," he mumbled.

"So...should we go downstairs?" Miley inquired.

"I'll call him up. We got some...horny guys down there and I don't think you want them all to be hitting on you, Lilly."

"Haha. Coming from the king of horniness." Miley snickered.

"Hah. You're funny. Say, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a soda," Miley started, "and don't even give me that 'I meant the other kind of drink.'" Mike smiled and then asked Lilly,

"Anything for you, gorgeous?" She slightly blushed and replied a quick 'no thanks.'

"You sure," he said, "it'll loosen you up a bit." He then shot a wink in Lilly's direction and Miley said,

"Mike, knock it off."

"Hey, who was at the door?" a familiar voice interrupted. The being then came out of the doorway leading to the basement. He shook his shaggy chocolate hair and smiled, "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Lilly looked in the figure's direction and recognized the person instantly.

_Oliver._

(Oliver's POV)

The guys and I were downstairs in my basement, just chilling and watching a basketball game. The doorbell rang and Mike, one of my buddies, went to answer the door. He was up there for what seemed like a short while, so I went up to check out what was going on. I poked my head out of the door to see Miley and some hot blonde. She seemed kind of familiar looking, as if I saw her at school or something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My eyes roamed her body and I was starting to sweat. That doesn't usually happen to me...well, anymore, that is. But...she was flawless, like a goddess or something. And I didn't want to screw up and call her by the wrong name. So casually, I just enter the living room, put on my hunkiest smile, and say,

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The blonde turns her head to look at me and her tan, stunning face lights up.

"Oh my g-d," she mutters and then runs towards me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Oliver!" she shrieks. I had no clue who this chick was, but please, I was most certainly not going to pass up a free hug with her. I took in her scent, it smelt fruity. Hm...I'm sure a bite of her would be delicious...

I just continue to hug her and I see out of the corner of my eye, Miley's mouthing something to me. At this very moment, I'm grinning like an idiot but am able to control myself for long enough to mouth, "What?" I see her lips move, but it looks as if she's just rolling her tongue so I repeat, "What?" This time I could see what she was saying perfectly.

_Lilly._

After that realization, I blurted out, "Holy shit!" She then pries herself off of me and asks,

"What?"

"L-Lilly?" I stutter. She bites her lips yet smiles at the same time and nods. "I don't believe this!" I shout and wrap my arms around her, picking her up and twirling her around in the process. She giggles a little bit and I say, "I barely even recognized you."

"How come?" she asks as she cocks her head to the right. I put her down and let my arms fall to my sides.

"You just look so...so...different."

She then glances back at Miley, who simply shrugs and says, "I told you."

"I can't believe I'm seeing you," I say, still in shock.

"Me either. It's been so long. _Too_ long." She says while somewhat raising her eyebrows. I just nod in response.

"Hey...you two sure have some catching up to do. Why don't we leave you guys alone for a little while?" Mike suggests and Miley agrees. Lilly and I nod. They head downstairs and we just look at each other.

"So... how've you been?" I ask, rocking back and forth.

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"The same...So, how's living with your aunt?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, she's usually either working or dating, but hey, it's better than the standards I was living in before," she lightly laughed, "so I'm not going to complain." I nodded, understandingly and said,

"So, are you okay with, you know, your dad and everything?"

"Uh," she stammered and then looked down. She bit her lip and sighed heavily,

"He, um, died a little while ago."

"Lilly, I, I," I try. She shook her head and said,

"It's okay, really. I don't need you feeling bad. If anything you should be mad at me for practically ruining our friendship..."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Just that I...lost touch with you guys and I know it seems as though I barely even made an effort to keep in contact with you guys."

"Lilly, it's okay. Really. You were going through a lot. It's completely understandable." I said.

Truth be told, I _was_ upset that we didn't stay in touch. I _was _upset that she hadn't called every night like she had promised. I _was _upset at myself for not being able to tell her the truth about my feelings.

But when I saw that flicker of sadness in her sapphire eyes, that I have missed so much, there was no way in hell that I could let her know I was in fact upset. She had been through so much. The loss of her mother, the abuse from her father, having to leave the environment and friends she was used to, and then being told that her dad had died. She didn't deserve any of it and I would be a real bastard for staying mad at her.

After I say this though, she looks up at me and this huge smile breaks out on her face. A matching one is visible on mine and I take no time before wrapping my strong arms around her and holding her tight. I never wanted that feeling to leave...just like she did to me. It then occurs to me that I haven't even asked her how long she was staying for.

"Uh, how long are you in town for?" I question, hoping that the answer would be forever. She lets out a sigh and says,

"Two weeks." A twinge of sadness hit me and all at once I realized what was happening.

First, I see my old very best friend, whom I just so happened to have a crush on since I first met her. Second, she's jaw-dropping. Third, she's only staying for two measly weeks. And fourth...when I finally thought my feelings for her were gone...

They came rushing back like the Great Flood.

**A/N- What'd ya think? I know, not the best chapter. Don't worry Jiley stuff will be coming soon...as will more drama. I really like the whole responding to the reviews thing so here goes:**

**livelaughlovee & x3JBFANx3: **Thanks so much for your reviews! So, you saw Oliver's reaction...I hope it didn't disappoint you :)

**Spencer-Sweetie: **Thanks for your review :)

**x miss magic x: **Haha, sorry for keeping you in suspense...actually, I'm not sorry...I love keeping the readers wanting more. Lmao! Well, thanks so much :)

**sara:** Really, I just try to update as often as I can. It really depends on how cruel my teachers are being when they assign homework and projects and such. But, thanks a bunch for your nice review!! Haha, they would definitely make a "smokin'" couple. :)

**Adorkable395: **Thanks! I know, Jiley and Loliver ROCK :)

**ForbiddenxMelody:** Thanks for the review :)

**daniwani2369:** Thanksss! Sorry for no Jiley moments yet. They're sure to come, though :)

**lilerin91: **Haha, me too! Thanks for the review, love :)

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!: **Haha, I tried my best to update, especially for you, since you leave me such nice, long reviews :) Thanks a lot, though...and I hope this chapter was okay!

**hermionefan199: **I'm glad! Thanks for the review :)

**JennySaysHa: **Lol! Thanks :)

**heyimjennwhatsup: **Lol...glad you're wondering what's going to happen next! Thanks for the reviews :)

**Please review! They make my day! **


	5. Love is Around Every Corner

**Chapter 5: Love is Around Every Corner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Let's just cut to the good stuff already.**

Lilly and I pulled apart from our embrace and I couldn't help but stare into her azure eyes that seem to go on for miles. She smiled at me and I felt like I was falling in love all over again. Boy oh boy. I sound like I just had a starring role in _The Notebook_.

G-d, what is happening to me?

Sure, I used to be all girl-crazy; you know, I was the hormone-raging guy that would use pickup lines on just about any girl that I walked by. But now? Well, I'm a jock. Girls are usually the ones staring at me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those cocky guys who think there the hottest thing around, but just, usually all I have to do is snap my fingers and I have cheerleaders begging before me. But with Lilly?

That's a different story. Sure, she had always been attractive, but let's just say she...

_Grew_ into her looks.

She matured a lot over the past couple of years. She wasn't wearing baggy pants with bright red knee-pads over them. He head was hat-free and she was wearing tighter clothes that accentuated a certain pair of ...features. Hehe. Now, don't take it the wrong way, Lilly could be wearing huge sweats and have messy hair and I would still be crazy about her. It was her radiant personality that I was attracted to...her exterior only helped. But...I couldn't be thinking like this. I couldn't be crazy about Lilly. She's only here for two stinkin' weeks and then she'll be gone in a flash.

But anyway, judging by her looks I strongly doubt she's single. To make sure, I casually asked,

"So...any boyfriends?"

"Why plural?" she laughed. I wanted to say, 'Well considering how gorgeous you are, more than one guy wouldn't be surprising.' Instead, I lightly laughed and shrugged. She then bit her lip and said, "Actually, I do have a boyfriend. But just one."

Crap. The words hit me like a fastball.

"Oh really?" I questioned. She nodded,

"Yea, his name's Scott."

"How long have you guys been together?" Scott...what kind of name is that? Scott. Scott. Scott. Hey! That's a toilet paper brand. Haha. His purpose is to wipe asses and get covered in shit!

Hmm...come to think of it, maybe that's not a good thing. I don't want him near Lilly's ass...

Although I can't say I would blame him.

"Like a year and a half," she replied, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, t-that's g-great," I stuttered.

"Yea, he's...he's been really great," she nodded. We just stood silently for a couple of minutes until she spoke up, "So...how are the ladies treating you?"

"Pretty good," I replied.

"So, I hear you're somewhat of a pimp, huh?" Lilly chuckled.

"Who said that?"

"Miley," she smirked.

"What can I say? Oken really is smokin'," I flexed my biceps and kissed each of them causing Lilly to laugh. Boy, did she have a nice laugh.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Okay, just promise not to laugh."

"I solemnly swear." She rolled her eyes and admitted,

"Okay, well, before I left, I had a huge crush on you." My heart immediately sunk to my shoes.

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Yea... and I was secretly hoping that when we were at the airport you would say you felt the same way," she continued sheepishly. Oh my freaking g-d. All this time I could have just told her how I felt and I would be able to have her.

_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life._ (slaps head repeatedly)

"I know. You probably think that's stupid and slightly disturbing," she laughed nervously. I was in utter shock and couldn't even manage to let out a peep. Sure, there was always a speck of hope in me that said Lilly liked me as much as I liked her, but I used to try to lock it up in the back of my mind. She could have been my girlfriend! Lilly! Lilly Truscott could have been mine! And now she's with some stupid ass-wiper-let's-get-myself-covered-in-shit.

"Oliver? Okay, didn't mean to freak you out to the point where you can't even speak," she said, biting her lip out of habit.

"Oh sorry. That, um, that's—" I was cut off when Mike came up the stairs from the basement saying some guys were wondering where I am and that they wanted to meet my "friend". Oh please. Mike probably told them how hot Lilly was and they wanted to see for themselves. Oh well, thank the lord he came up and saved me. I didn't want to admit to Lilly that I used to have a massive crush on her as well. Maybe she has no problem coming clean. But me? Na-ah. No way. No how. Miley then came up the stairs and said,

"Gee, I wonder where Jake is. He was supposed to be here al—" The doorbell then rang, "ready." Miley ran up to the door and opened it revealing Jake. They shared a hug and kiss and they walked over to Lilly, Mike, and I.

"Hey Oliver, Mike. Who's this?" Jake said.

"Wow, do I really look _that_ different?" Lilly asked, seeming a little annoyed. Simultaneously, Miley, Mike (he's seen pictures), and I answered,

"Yea!" Jake then cocked his head to the side and said,

"Wait. Do I know you?" Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes,

"It's me, Lilly." Jake raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Truscott?"

"At your service."

"Woah..." he mumbled, barely audible. The two then smiled and shared a hug. They stayed in that position for a little bit and Miley interrupted,

"Okay, okay. You're reunited. Now let me have some time with the zombie slayer." They pulled apart and Lilly shook her head while grinning. Miley then proceeded to wrap her arms around Jake's neck and they shared a kiss which soon turned into a make-out session. They fell onto the couch in my living room and Lilly questioned,

"Yeesh, are they always so..._feisty_?"

"Hmm...pretty much," Mike and I said.

Jake then began giving butterfly kisses along Miley's collarbone causing her to bat her eyelashes and giggle. Lilly's previous expression of disgust soon turned to adoration.

"Aww. You guys are so cah-ute!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and Miley and Jake broke apart for a second and smiled.

"Well, we were voted cutest couple in the junior class..." Miley said, trying to stay modest.

"Aww! Really?" Lilly smiled. Miley nodded and kissed Jake on the nose.

"Well how could my Jakey-poo not be part of the _cutest_ couple?" Miley said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"And how could my Miley-poo not be part of the cutest couple?" The two then resumed to making-out.

"Oliver, are they cute or what?" Lilly said, turning to face me.

"Aww! Yes they are!" I said like a little girl, tapping Lilly on the nose. Mike snickered and Lilly rolled her eyes, yet again.

The three of us then walked downstairs leaving the joyous couple to their lonesome...only to be greeted by smiles, catcalls, winks, "heys!", and a whole lotta drama ahead...

**A/N: Ahh! I'm **_SO_** sorry it took me like forever and a day to update! Life has been so completely and utterly stressful! All this week (except for Friday), in my school, the eighth graders have this supposedly "huge" standardized test, as the teachers like to put it, so I've been studying and such and I don't know when I'll be able to update again :(. This chapter pretty much sucked, but I've had a little bit of writer's block. Sorry! Drama is sure to happen in the next chapter! I promise! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! You're all awesomeee! Please keep them up. Well, thanks again, much love, Val. :)**


	6. Sarcasm

**Chapter 6: Sarcasm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana; enough said.**

Oliver walked down the stairs, Lilly and Mike close behind and said,

"Guys, this is Lilly." Lilly smiled brightly and said a quick "hi" as the boys seemed to be astonished by her beauty. They all hadn't said anything so Lilly whispered to Oliver,

"Are they alive?" Oliver shivered as Lilly's breath touched his ear and gulped loudly. He simply nodded and asked,

"Guys?" There was a mixture of 'huhs', 'yeas', and 'whats' as the boys came back to reality.

"I _said_, this is Lilly."

"Oh, hey," everyone said simultaneously and either smiled or winked. Mike sat down on the leather couch and Oliver took a seat on one of the chairs. Lilly bit her lip and looked around uncomfortably, not quite sure what to do.

"Lilly, you can sit—" Jared, one of the guys, started but was interrupted by Miley and Jake coming down the stairs, hand in hand. Lilly turned around and bit her lip again. She looked directly towards Miley and touched her head. Miley raised an eyebrow and Lilly then took her blonde hair in her hand. Miley's eyes slightly widened as she mouthed, "Ohh" and straightened out her messy hair, a result from the heated make-out session with Jake. She nervously laughed as Lilly nodded. Jake then let go of Miley and walked past the two, taking the last open seat on the couch while grabbing a beer bottle with one hand.

"Does this ever get weird with you?" Lilly asked Miley, turning her back to glance at the boys, or animals, whichever you prefer.

"Does what ever get weird?" Miley questioned, confusion written over her face.

"You know, being, like, the only girl with all these guys?" she said.

"Well unlike with you, they're not constantly starin—" she interrupted herself, "Hey! Chris! Eyes on the TV!"

"Yea, Chris. Stop checking out the guest," Jared joked. Just as Oliver was about to say something, Lilly said,

"Uh, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"I'll go with you," Miley said. Jeff, one of the best basketball players in school, then said,

"Oh, I will, too."

"Guys, knock it off," Oliver said, annoyance rising from his friends.

The two girls then went upstairs and Lilly stopped short.

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"Do they always do that?" Lilly inquired.

"Trust me, they never flatter me that much."

"Flatter? You call that flattery? Puh-lease, that's just being a bunch of assholes."

"Well, whatever you want to call it, they think you're really hot."

"Ugh, can't guys ever just want to be friends? Like Oliver. Oliver has no problem just being friends with girls without hitting on them every five seconds."

"I know what you mean, Lil. But they'll get used to your presence eventually."

"Yea, in two weeks when I'm back home."

"Just know that a lot of girls would kill to have guys hitting on them all the time."

"Well, well, I just don't," Lilly said, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked.

'Yeah, I-I'm fine. Let's just go back downstairs."

"Don't you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I just wanted to get out there."

"Oh, gotcha." The two were about to turn around when Lilly said,

"Hey, I haven't been in this place forever."

"What's your point?" Miley laughed.

"I want to explore," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes."

"Na-ah."

"I know you want to go make-out with your boyfriend, but can't you just make your best friend of a bajillion years happy?"

"Bajillion? We really haven't known each other _that_ long," Miley protested but Lilly grabbed her arm and dragged the brunette up the stairs to the second floor. Lilly excitedly made her way to Oliver's bedroom and opened the door slowly causing a creak every millisecond. Miley finally swung the door open forcefully to which Lilly made a face in Miley's direction. Miley just shook her head and said,

"So? Doesn't it look like exactly the same?"

"Wow. It really does. He still has clothes everywhere, an unmade bed, and pictures all over the walls. He even has the same blue, scruffy carpet," she smiled. She walked over to one of the red-painted walls and scanned the pictures. She saw all different ones. Some of Miley and Jake, Miley and other girls, Oliver, Jake, and all of the other guys, some at football games and some older ones where Lilly was still there. She saw ones of Oliver kissing girls, but one of the kisses especially caught her eye. It was the largest picture on the wall, by far and it was resting in a frame. It was of two five year olds, a blonde girl with high pigtails and a flowered dress and a brunette boy, eyes as dark as a chocolate bar, in khaki pants two sizes too big and a bright blue t-shirt that matched the little girl's eyes. The girl was leaning over and kissing the boy's cheek, as an ear-to-ear grin was plastered across the boy's face. Of course, the youngsters were none other than Lilly and Oliver, at Oliver's fifth birthday party. The memory flashed in Lilly's head and she couldn't help but smile. Miley did as well, with her head perched on Lilly's shoulder.

"That feels like just yesterday," Lilly commented, still smiling.

"I'm sure," Miley nodded, "Well, we better get back downstairs before the guys call a search party." Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head as the two left Oliver's room and made their way to the staircase.

Back downstairs, the guys were still watching TV, but Oliver said,

"I wonder what's taking them so long."

"I'm sure you just care about what Lilly's doing," Jared snickered.

"No, I think that's you," Oliver nodded.

"Hm…true, but you have to admit, she's smoking," Jared said.

"Look, we're just friends. I haven't seen her two years, obviously I'm going to care what she's doing."

"Friends shmends. You dig her and you know it."

"I do not. She has a boyfriend anyway."

"Please, Oken, since when do you care when girls have boyfriends."

"True," Oliver laughed. It was then that Miley and Lilly were walking down the stairs. They hadn't heard what was said before and couldn't be seen by the guys, so they all continued to talk.

"Come on, dude. You just want to screw the chick," Chris said. Miley and Lilly glanced at each other and listened to the boys' conversation.

"Fine! Fine, you caught me!" Oliver said sarcastically, looking defeated and throwing his arms up in the air, "I just want to lay Lilly. That's why I was so excited. Psh, who cares if she has a boyfriend? He's a thousand miles away. Maybe I'll even invite her to stay here. There's no guest room, we can share a room, a bed even. Then we can really have fun. Maybe a pair of handcuffs here and there. I have a spare video camera. That's all I really care about, anyway. Friendhip? No. Sex? Hell yeah."

A few seconds after his 'confession', Oliver noticed the guys' facial expressions change from laughing to having wide eyes. He then turned around and was greeted by Miley, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest…but not without Lilly beside her, looking as if she were about to cry.

And so the drama begins…

**A/N- I'm sooooo sorry about the wait! Seriously, I feel so bad about not updating as often as I would like to…and as I should, really. But thank you SO much for all of your nice reviews! They motivate me so much and they really mean a lot! I always say this, but I know this chapter wasn't too great, but it's the beginning to more drama to come. It may seem as if Lilly got a little too upset over what Oliver said, but reasoning will be in the next chapter. Well, thanks again, sorry I suck at updating, much love, Val :)**

**A special thanks to:**

Lilerin91, footballgirl23, starcrossed.emma, hermoinefan199, Lovinkk Mitchel Musso, newjileyfan, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, JennySaysHa, Spencer-Sweetie, dancergrl7231, x miss magic x, sarahraichu44, Sumer1994, x3JBFANx3, My Hips Don't Lie, and adorkable395 **for your _awesome_ reviews! Love you guys :)**


	7. AN: I'm SO Sorry

Author's Note!!

Okay, guys. I am so, so, so sorry, but I'm going to have to put my stories on hiatus for a little while. I broke my wrist yesterday and I can barely type on the computer without it taking forever and my wrist hurting. I am SO sorry that you thought that I added another chapter, but please understand. It may be a couple weeks or even more until I get used to this whole predicament and am able to type so I am extremely sorry. Well, that's all I can really say so…I'm sorry again, thanks for all of your support, much love, Val :(


	8. Sarcasm Take Two

**Chapter 8: Sarcasm Take Two **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have, never will. **

**_Recap- _**

**_"Fine! Fine, you caught me!" Oliver said sarcastically, looking defeated and throwing his arms up in the air, "I just want to lay Lilly. That's why I was so excited. Psh, who cares if she has a boyfriend? He's a thousand miles away. Maybe I'll even invite her to stay here. There's no guest room, we can share a room, a bed even. Then we can really have fun. Maybe a pair of handcuffs here and there. I have a spare video camera. That's all I really care about, anyway. Friendhip? No. Sex? Hell yeah." _**

**_A few seconds after his 'confession', Oliver noticed the guys' facial expressions change from laughing to having wide eyes. He then turned around and was greeted by Miley, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest…but not without Lilly beside her, looking as if she were about to cry. _**

**_And so the drama begins… _**

Lilly hurriedly ran up the steps and out of the house, Oliver mumbled something, but then followed her lead, causing Miley to shout,

"What the hell was that about?"

"We were just messing around with Oliver about his gal pal," Jared said nonchalantly.

"And...?" Miley said impatiently, pressing for details.

"And what?" he asked.

"What possessed him to say all that stuff about Lilly?"

"Baby, the guys were just being assholes and Oliver was being sarcastic," Jake said, standing up.

"Sarcastic?" she asked, lowering her tone. Her boyfriend nodded and said,

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll let her know that."

"I hope so...Uh! Do you guys really have to be such asses?"

"We were just kidding," Mike said.

"Well, Lilly doesn't need to be "kid" with. Okay? She's been through a hell of a lot and the last thing she needs right now is her friendship being wrecked with Oliver!" Miley yelled, infuriated. She was standing up for her very best friend...something she hadn't been able to do in a _really _long time. It felt nice.

"Miley, their friendship isn't going to be ruined. Like I said, it was a joke," Mike replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well, like _I_ said, Lilly has been through a lot and she has a really sucky past, okay?!" she yelled, anger boiling through her body.

"So what is this 'sucky past' you mention?" Chris asked, waving his hands enthusiastically.

"You want to know?! You want to know?! Oh, I don't think you want to know!" she fumed.

"We want to know!" all of the guys shouted simultaneously.

"Miley, just take a breather. Okay? Just, just calm down a little. Everything's going to be fine. Oliver would never let Lilly get away again," Jake said reassuringly.

"I-I know. I just. I don't know, Jake. I'm just afraid that sooner or later, Lilly's going to break, ya know? Like there aren't going to be any more straws left. I mean, you know what she's been through," she said, worried for her friend. Jake nodded understandingly as she took a deep breath.

"What _has_ she been through?!" the guys all yelled quizzically. Miley took another breath and blinked slowly.

"Her mom died when she was thirteen a-and h-her," she stammered, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. She got so emotional over the subject. It may seem silly to an onlooker, but seeing someone you love be put through such horror can damage you as well. Just not physically; emotionally.

"Her dad started to abuse her. Each day it became worse and worse...and eventually it came to the point where he was going to kill her. H-he tried to and almost d-did but, uh, the neighbors heard the commotion and her screams and called the police. That's why she had to move..." Jake finished for his girlfriend, his voice trailing off. Although Lilly and Jake were not as close as Oliver and Lilly and Miley and Lilly, it still hit him pretty hard. He would've made it to her departure to see her off, but being an actor, Jake was busy filming.

The boys were silent, unaware of how to respond. Finally, Mike said,

"R-really? I wonder why Oliver never mentioned that. He, he just said she had to move."

"I don't think Oliver really likes to think about it, you know? I mean he's grateful that she wasn't actually killed like many other kids out there, but it's hard for him...He probably felt like he should have been there to protect her," Jake said.

A single tear trickled down Miley's cheek and Jake tenderly wrapped his strong arms around her, pecked her forehead and swayed with her gently saying,

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I know Lilly and you know Lilly...and we both know that she's a strong girl."

(Oliver's POV)

Shit. Oh shit, shit. I messed up big time. I have most definitely learned that if a girl isn't a slut or a prostitute, then you never ever say that you only care about screwing her...especially if you're not even going out. Ugh, if my idiotic friends didn't have to be such goddamn idiots, this never would've never happened. Well, you can't change the past, so I guess I'm just going to have to try and change the future.

Without any further notice, Lilly turned around and ran up the stairs. Miley gave the blonde a sympathetic look and, once she was out of sight, me a death glare...making me _wish_ I was dead.

"Uh, I-I, uhm," I stammered, not making any sense. I then walked quickly and silently past Miley, running up the stairs two at a time. Boy, did I have some explaining to do.

I quickened my pace as I went through the front entrance of my house and slammed the door shut. I wondered where Lilly went, but quickly remembered that whenever she used to get upset she would go to her favorite spot on the beach. It was slightly hidden, trees huddling over it and residing in the shade. You got a great view of the ocean waves, though, as the trees would sway back and forth. It was somewhat like a mini-cave. I don't know. It's hard to explain...but I remember when Lilly was ten she declared this was her territory and if anyone else set foot there, she would knock them out. She even carved her initials in one of the trees. It was kind of funny seeing Lilly so serious.

I jogged over to 'Lilly's Territory' and it turned out my prediction was correct. I guess _some_ things never do change, huh?

Only this time, she wasn't inside the 'cave', she was sitting on a rock with a slightly flat surface on the top. She was hugging her knees and tears were rolling down her cheeks softly. She wasn't making any noises, though.

"Lilly?" I ask, my voice almost a whisper. She jerks her head and me and hastily wipes under her eyes trying to clear up all of her tears. "Lilly, I'm so sorry. You got to understand that I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" she asked, somewhat shaking her head.

"No! No, of course not. The guys--they were just teasing me about you and I was just, I was just being sarcastic." I said quickly, trying to prove my innocence.

"You sure didn't seem like it," she said quietly.

"Lilly, I would never ever say that about you. Ever," I said while giving her a pleading look. She didn't answer, though. I didn't expect her to get this upset. I mean, sure, I figured she might give me the cold shoulder but I didn't actually call her a slut. "And it's not even like I called you a slut or whore or anything."

Oh crap. I didn't even mean to say that. I didn't mean to say anything for that matter...Oh how I wish my mouth would get permission from my brain to speak sometimes.

Lilly then looked directly at me, a hurt look in her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight. You're allowed to be a jackass and say that the only reason you're glad I'm here is to fcuk me as long as you don't call me a slut in the process. Wow, Oliver," she said, staring me dead in the face.

"Lilly, no! I didn't even mean to say that. The guys were just bothering me because I was wondering where you and Miley were and they started saying all this stuff. I was trying to tell them that we're just friends and I don't want to make a move on you, especially when you have a boyfriend. I was being completely sarcastic. I value our friendship, Lil. I know we haven't seen each other in two years, but I really do care about our friendship. More than anything. So I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said," I tried to assure her.

"Oh," she replied after a short pause, "really?"

"Yea, really, Lil. And you don't know how much it kills me to see you cry because of me," I said truthfully as I stepped a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry. Ugh, I feel like an idiot. I probably seem like a sensitive little baby, but, uhm, let's just say you're not the first guy to say something like that..." she responded. I raised an eyebrow at her as if wanting her to continue.

"I-I, uhm, I'm going to tell you the story of how my boyfriend became my boyfriend," she said simply. I felt my heart sink a little lower into my stomach. I did not want to hear this. It was tough enough that I found out I could have had my chance with Lilly, but to hear about her little boyfriend? Uh, na-ah. I don't think so.

"Uh, Lilly, I don't know if I really want to hear this..." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. I mean, I just made all these messed comments about her; I don't want to sound rude as well.

"It's not one of those mushy little love stories...It's just, uh, I don't know...it just might help you understand some stuff about me."

"Like...?"

"Well, if you let me tell you the story, you'll find out."

"Fine," I sighed.

I was expecting some little story about how a perv was trying to hit on her and her boyfriend came and saved her from her misery. What did I get, you ask? Something completely different...

**A/N- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, gah, I can't tell you enough. Thank you SO much for all of your nice comments. They were really sweet and I appreciate them a lot, so thanks a bunch!! Well, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a sucky updater for the last few weeks and if so I thank you kindly for your understanding. My wrist is doing well..not perfect, but I should be able to update much more often. Well, thanks also to all the reviewers of chapter 6 and I hope I didn't let you down _too_ much with this chapter. I know it was pretty boring (filler chapter), but the next should be better. Sorry, it just might take me a few days to get into writing mode. Oh and I know technically this is only chapter 7 but I just wanted it to be in sync with the chapter it says like when you click for the list of chapters...yeah, I don't think that made any sense, but oh well. Uhm, I think that's about it...Sorry for posting such a long author's note. Wow, you're probably bored outta your mind. Well, THANKS AGAIN, I'm sorry, much love, Val :) **

**P.S. I'll be updating _When Everything Changes_ tomorrow for those of you who read it! **

**P.P.S. Do you think Miley is being too dramatic? ...I didn't think so when I was writing it, but when I reread it I wasn't quite sure. Well, please let me know. Oh! And also, sorry about the whole POV change. I know it was kind of confusing but that was because I changed the order of the chapter and it got kind of messed up...but I hope I didn't hurt your little brains too much:P **


	9. Parties Galore

**Chapter 9: Parties Galore**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is owned by Disney Channel...not me. Tear, tear. Weep, weep. Sob, sob. **

**Note: Italics are flashbacks. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains some mature content. **

Oliver took a seat next to Lilly on the oversized rock as she twiddled her thumbs out of habit. She then began,

"Okay, so it was like four or five months after I moved and there was this huge party going on..."

_--Two and Half Years ago, New Jersey-- _

_Lilly Truscott stood in the bedroom of her new home as she frantically searched for the perfect apparel. She let out a frustrated sigh and shouted, _

_"Ugh! All I have are frikkin' tees and high-tops." _

_You see, tonight was special. There was going to be a huge party a few blocks away and 'everybody who is anybody' was going to be there, as the adolescents liked to word it. Lilly received note of the huge blowout from her neighbor, a brunette of the same age, who Lilly had grown to be friends with. Her name was Sarah and she was one of most popular girls in their grade. When Lilly had moved here, Sarah's parents suggested she go give a welcome to the new kid in town. She did and it turned out the girls clicked instantly. Sure, they shared their differences. Sarah was a complete girly girl and Lilly was a skater-chick but Sarah informed the blonde, "You definitely have potential." Sarah was friendly, nice, much different than the stereotypical popular girl. There's really not much to it, but the girls became buds and Lilly made more friends as Sarah had so many. _

_Considering Sarah was a fashion guru, Lilly gave her call and pleadingly asked, _

_"Sarah! Will you please, please, please, help me find something to wear tonight? I got nothing." Sarah laughed and said, _

_"Sure, come on over." _

_When Lilly arrived at the neighboring house, Sarah smiled and said, _

_"Step into my office." _

_Within an hour, a new person was created. Lilly didn't have her infamous All-Stars on with a baggy tee and jeans. She wore a jean mini-skirt (that could hardly be called a skirt) that hugged her hips and a tight and a low-cut black sequined tank-top that left about an inch of her midriff showing. On her feet were black ballet flats, each with a bow in the front. Her hair was in curls and tendrils were sprawled over her shoulders and back. Eyeliner and mascara were applied and some pink lipgloss shined on her lips. She looked stunning. _

_"I cannot believe I'm going out like this. I look like a hooker or something!" Lilly exclaimed nervously as she obviously felt uncomfortable in her outfit. _

_"No you don't! And, hey! You were the one that wanted my help." _

_"Are you sure everyone else is going to be dressed like this? I mean...aren't we a little _fancy_?" _

_"Well, for starters, I'm dressed like you," Sarah replied as she pointed to herself. She was wearing a tight, bright pink mini-dress with matching high heels and her hair was down and straight reaching her mid back, "Besides, we look hot, and guys love it when girls look hot." _

_"I'm not that stupid..." _

_"Yeah, but there are going to be college guys there! I mean, come on, Lilly...we so have to impress them, don't you think?" _

_"I don't know..." Lilly replied, starting doubt herself. _

_"Lilly, just trust me, okay? I promise, you look amazing. If I was guy, I would so ask you out." _

_"Okay, don't every say that again," Lilly laughed and Sarah followed suit.. _

_Eventually, Sarah had persuaded Lilly enough for them to leave to go the party. Sarah's parents said the girls looked great, go figure, and Lilly had already said goodbye to her aunt so she hadn't seen her choice of clothing. _

_The girls finally arrived at the party. The house was enormous and full with a ton of people. Sarah led Lilly over to the host and they mingled for a few minutes. Sarah then said she had to go to the bathroom and left in a flash, leaving Lilly to her lonesome. She bit her lip and looked around to see if she knew anyone, but there were so many people, everyone started to look the same. Some guys passed her and winked while a couple others whistled. Music was blaring through thick black, speakers and there were beer bottles all over. There were tables full with junk food and appetizers and bowls containing spiked punch. It was basically chaos. _

_After a few moments of waiting, a handsome college student with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes, slipped his arm around Lilly's waist. _

_"Hey there, b-baby. Y-you're looking fine," the guy said, slightly slurring. _

_"Uhm, hi." Lilly replied. _

_"I'm Tim." _

_"Lilly." _

_"Really? I'm surprised your name isn't Sexy. You know why?" _

_"No, why?" _

_"Because you're sexy. Hehehe," he laughed and slightly stumbled. _

_"Hilarious…" Lilly mumbled. It was apparent that this guy was drunk and Lilly wanted to get away from him. She walked forward to escape his embrace but he then gripped onto her arm tightly and yanked her back. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked. _

_"I'm just trying to have fun. Come on, baby. Don't you want to have fun?" By then, his arms were around her waist again and his hands were gripping her butt tightly. _

_"Uh, no, not really." _

_"W-what was that?" he asked. _

_"I, I said, no," Lilly repeated as she started to worry. _

_"Aww, you poor pretty little thing. You should know that I don't take no as an answer." Before Lilly could say anything else, he pressed his lips hard against hers. She tried to step back and get away from this vile human being but it was no use. His hands were gripping her waist firmly yet still roaming as they pleased. He then thrust his tongue into her mouth and the odor of alcohol overwhelmed her and she felt the urge to throw-up. _

_Tim finally parted and then grabbed Lilly's wrist and took her up a staircase. _

_"W-where are we going?" Lilly asked, fear noticeable throughout her tone. _

_"I just want the fun to last," he chuckled while smiling evilly. He staggered as he walked but was able to hold Lilly's wrist tightly. He threw a bedroom door open and after entering, slammed it shut. _

_All at once, everything came crystal clear to Lilly. She was about to get raped. _

_Tears stung the back of her eyelids as Tim pinned her against a wall. He captured her in another rough kiss and began moving his hands all over the innocent girl's body. _

_"P-please! Please stop!" She cried, as tears began streaming down her face. _

_"C-come on babyyy, you know you like me." _

_"No, I don't like you! Please. Just please stop," she pleaded. Tim then struck her across the face and said, _

_"Listen. Just do what I say, a-alright? I don't want any of this backtalk," he said harshly as he fiddled with the button on Lilly's skirt. Lilly's sobbing became even louder and her tears were flowing even faster. She kicked him in the leg and because he was so intoxicated, he slightly stumbled backwards. _

_He then walked back to Lilly's trembling figure and punched her in the stomach. She yelped in pain and Tim began unzipping Lilly's skirt. _

_"Help!" she screamed, "Please! Somebody, help me!" Tim stopped his actions and then threw Lilly down onto the bed. He straddled her, his hands caressing her legs. He tried to take her top off but Lilly squirmed and screamed. He then ripped the shirt creating a large slit going up the middle. He moved his hands upward and laughed as they were just below her chest. _

_"Please! Stop!" Lilly yelled again. The door then swung open and a voice rang out, _

_"What the hell is going on here?!" Tim then whipped around and grabbed hold of his head as he began to get dizzy. Lilly's vision was blurred by her tears so she couldn't see anything…yet the being was none other than Scott Janson. _

_Scott grabbed both of Tim's arms and took him off of Lilly who was still lying down. Tim fell backwards and crashed into the wall making him pass out. _

_Lilly was still crying uncontrollably as she shifted into a sitting position. _

_Scott didn't have a clue as to what to do about the shaking figure. He knelt down below her and said, _

_"Shh. It's okay." Lilly wiped her eyes and black smudged over her fingers. She was still crying but looked at Scott and whispered barely audible, _

_"T-thank you." He then pulled her into a hug as she continued to tremble and sob. When she finally calmed down Scott said, _

_"I'm Scott Janson, by the way." _

_"I-I'm Lilly Truscott," she sniffled. _

_"Oh! Aren't you that girl from California?" Lilly nodded, sniffled again, and asked, _

_"Why'd you come in here anyway?" _

_"I was coming back from the bathroom and I heard someone screaming so I decided to check it out." _

_"Oh," she paused, "well, I can't thank you enough." _

_"Please don't thank me...I'm sorry you had to go through this." Another tear fell down Lilly's face as she said, _

_"Me too." _

"So that's how I met Scott," Lilly concluded as she wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, "but I never told anyone about what happened. I was ashamed, you know? I guess it was partially my fault, I mean I shouldn't have dressed like a slut in the first place. But anyway, after a few days word got around that I was just found in a bedroom about to have sex with some dude in college and that's when guys started saying stuff about me. I became known as the slut. Eventually, though, I just got used to everything and it started to subside. Sure, I get the occasional comments, but heck, now probably like half of the teenage population aren't virgins anyway."

Lilly then looked directly at Oliver as if expecting him to say something, but he was speechless. Just completely and utterly speechless.

**A/N- Sorry about the wait, life has just been extremely hectic lately. So, um, yeah...I don't really have much to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it seems kind of rushed but I just didn't want this to get too inappropriate. I feel kind of bad, though, making all of this horrible stuff happen to Lilly especially considering she's my favorite character on the show but oh well. Thanks so, so, so much for all of the reviews! You guys are spectacular:) Well, please review again and please keep on enjoying this! Next chapter will be a chat between Lilly and Oliver and some Jake and Miley stuff. Thanks again, much love, Val. **

**P.S. Also, thanks for letting me know about your thoughts on Miley and everything :)**

**Aww, heck..I think you guys deserve your names in here so...**

A special thanks to: **TotallyEmilyOsment, Supergirl96, hunnybunnysa, loveydoveymidget261,Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, THESUiTExViDA, fire-panther24, sarahraichu44, Miss Authoress 13, Spencer-Sweetie, Liz, TVHollywoodDiva, JennySaysHa, Julx27xluvsxHM, lilerin91, footballgirl23, sherrie123456, x miss magic x, starcrossed.emma, ForbiddenxMelody, hermoinefan199, JENN, **and** Lovinkk Mitchel Musso** for your awesome reviews!


	10. Let's Talk

**Chapter 10: Let's Talk**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hannah Montana. But I'm sure you figured that out after the first nine times I said it.**

(Oliver's POV)

Wow.

Wow.

Wow.

Okay, I was definitely not expecting Lilly to tell me that she almost got raped at a party. I was basically speechless. Like, what was I supposed to say?

"Oliver, it's okay. It's, um, it's not a big deal," Lilly tried as she saw that I was struggling to find words.

"Not a big deal?! How can you say this isn't a big deal?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he, uh, he didn't go the full way..." she replied, her voice trailing off.

"B-but still!" Lord, remind me never to become a therapist.

"I wasn't actually raped. I mean there are some girls out there who are drugged, raped, and then killed. I didn't even get one out of three. Really, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even told you," she said, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you told me, Lil. I just wish I could cream the bastard," I said, slightly nodding my head. She softly chuckled and said,

"It would be a wasted punch. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, but you are," I smiled. Lilly let out a small smile and her cheeks turned a light pink. "But I'm sure you get that a lot from Scott, huh?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I wanted to know more about this Scott guy. I mean what did he have that I didn't have?

Other than the fact that he saved her from getting raped while I was on the other side of the country, probably working up a tan at the beach.

Lilly laughed uneasily and said, "Yeah."

"You okay?" I asked, furrowing my brow. Lilly nodded reassuringly,

"Yeah. Totally. It's just...I don't know. Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, waving her hands.

"Come on. Pwease," I pleaded and put on the puppy dog pout.

"Ohh. Not the puppy dog!" she said and shut her eyes tight.

"Oh yes!" I said and put my hands on her face opening her eyes for her. She then placed her hands over mine, sending chills up and down my spine. She pulled my hands down into her lap and I immediately began to stiffen. I just wanted to run my fingers up and down her thighs all day lo—

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Lilly started, her hands still cupping mine, "It's just, I'm kind of afraid that the only reason me and Scott are still together is because of everything that happened at the party." She then bit her lip and I looked at her suspiciously,

"Is it?" She connected her azure eyes with mine and nodded. Hallelujah! Sweet victory!

"So you don't really even love him?!" I beamed, just a tad too excitedly, finally releasing her hands. She raised her eyebrows but then shook her head as if to dismiss my enthusiasm.

"I _do _love him. Just not in that kind of way," she said. Boy, that sucks for Scott.

Well, I can't say I'm too sympathetic.

"Then why are you still with him?" I inquired.

"Because," she paused, "this may seem totally conceited, but I don't mean it like that. It's just...he seems so happy with me. Not to say I'm the best girlfriend ever or anything..."

You could've fooled me.

"So? I'm sure a lot of guys would be happy with you."

"But, he saved me from a traumatic experience. I mean, I was so lucky to have that! I just thought I needed to repay him somehow."

"Did you ever even like him, though?"

"Yeah! Totally! Sort of. A little. Maybe. Not really," she said looking down.

"Lilly—"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be leading him on like that. But, I like who he is and what he did. Honest. Like he's a great guy...and not too bad to look at either," she said and I rolled my eyes, "but we just don't really have that connection." I shook my head, not really sure what to say, but she continued, "He was just that protection I needed. Ya know? Like I actually felt safe. I just don't really wanna give up that feeling."

I could be that security blanket, too...

Hrumph.

"But, I'm sure this is like way too much girl talk for you anyway, so I'll just shut up," she said and smiled. A dreamy look then flew to my face. I couldn't help it. Seeing Lilly's smile just made me feel all tingly inside. It's like I could get lost in that happy look in her eyes.

"Nahh, it's okay. But, from a guy's perspective, I don't think you should be doing this to Scott."

"You don't think I owe something to him?"

"You gave him a year and a half long relationship. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know..."

"Lilly," I grabbed her shoulders, "if you limit yourself to Scott, you may miss out on someone else, who just may so happen to be your soul mate. You may feel safe with Scott and even happy, but don't you wanna be with someone you're in love with? Someone that fits inside the gaps between your fingers? The person to fill those empty spaces in your heart?"

I wanted to shout, 'Someone like me!" but I was able to contain myself.

I was staring into Lilly's eyes intensely and all she was silent.

"Hey," I said, suddenly and removed my hands from her shoulders. A thought just popped into my mind and I needed to let it out,

"You said half the teenage population aren't virgins." She narrowed her eyes and asked,

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you?"

"What?" she asked and leaned her head forward.

Oh Mylanta. What am I saying?!

I can't just ask Lilly if she's a virgin out of the blue!

You know, they say guys have two brains. One in their head and one in their...ding dong. I swear the brain in the lower portion of my body does all the work.

No pun intended.

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"I-I, uh, don't know."

I then widened my eyes and an excuse popped into my mind.

"Actually," I chimed in, "I was asking because, um, we were doing this project in Life Skills about the percentage of rape victims and how many are too, uh, scarred to have sex again for a long time."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not a statistic, Oliver," she said.

"Of course you're not! I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious. I mean, we are best friends, right? Shouldn't we tell each other these things?"

"Uh, I guess," Lilly looked down at her feet as she drew circles in the sand, "Uh, I, um, y-yeah, I am..?" It sounded as if she were asking me more than telling me, but I just shrugged it off.

"You are?!" I asked, surprised. I mean, come on. Someone that looks like Lilly? A virgin? Then again, she did only have one boyfriend in NJ...whom she doesn't really even love like that.

"Why so surprised?"

"I just didn't think that someone who looks like y—" I paused as Lilly raised her eyebrow again, "I mean, uh, I just wasn't sure." Lilly then squinted her eyes and asked,

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I questioned. Lilly rolled her eyes and responded,

"Are you a virgin, ya dimwit?"

"Ohh. Uh—" I started but was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. Lilly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a black flip-phone, sighing.

"It's Miley," she said.

"She's probably making sure we're okay...'cause of, ya know, everything that happened back at my house," I replied.

"Yeah," she said, flipping open the phone and putting it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Miley. What's up?" Pause. "Oh yeah. We talked and worked everything out. It was all a misunderstanding," she continued, sending a wink in my direction.

Ooo. First a handhold and now a wink.

Smokin' Oken is on a roll!

"Sure. Your house?" I heard Lilly say, "OK, I'll be there in a few minutes. Later." She then hung up and sighed again.

"Miley said she really needs to talk to me, so she wants me to meet her at her house."

"Oh okay," I said. A rush of relief swirled through me as I was glad that I didn't have to talk to Lilly about my sex life.

_Hers_ maybe. But _mine_? No thanks.

"So, I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah. I think a bunch of people are heading to this new dance club later tonight, actually. You should join us."

"Cool. Sounds like fun," she said, smiling, "Later Oken."

"Later Truscott," I responded, grinning at her as she turned and began walking in the direction of Miley's house.

I then returned to my house and saw that the basketball game was still going on. The guys started all at once talking to me. I'm guessing it was about Lilly, but I just ignored them. They made me look like a dick in front of Lilly after all. I then noticed Miley left her pocketbook in my basement so I said a quick, "Be right back," and went to give it back to Miley. Jake had left, I'm guessing when Miley did, so he couldn't do it.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the large house overlooking the ocean and opened the door seeing as it was unlocked. I ran up the steps and stopped short as I heard Lilly and Miley talking quietly.

I listened intently, getting angrier each second, and afterwards realized that I probably should have rung the doorbell first...

**A/N- Hmm...what were Lilly and Miley talking about? Wait, why am I asking you?...Anyway, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I took like 10 freakin' days! I'm so sorry. I actually had the chapter almost done and ready on Saturday (I think) when the power went out in my house and the whole thing got deleted. It sucked. But I'm not complaining! If anything, you guys should be for me taking so flipping long. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much. Sorry again for the wait...and not even giving you guys a really good chapter. But, thanks again, much love, Val.**

Thank you oh so very much: **TVHollywoodDiva****, lilerin91, adorkable395, JennySaysHa, starcrossed.emma, fire-panther24, Lovinkk Mitchel Musso, Spencer-Sweetie, ForbiddenxMelody, Sumer1994, ****THESUiTExViDA,**** Miss Authoress 13, ****Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, ****Julx27xluvsxHM****, x miss magic x, tempz, softballover02, **and **loveydoveymidget261 **for your awesome reviews :)

**P.S. I know, it may have seemed weird how Oliver kinda just randomly asked Lilly if she was a virgin, but I just have like everything written down and planned out for the rest of this story...which I haven't been able to do for either of my other ones. But, anyway, I just needed something to cause other events in the story. So yeah, sorry if it was strange. **


	11. The Next Step?

**Chapter 11: The Next Step?**

**Disclaimer: As of right now, are Lilly and Oliver a couple on TV? ... Exactly. If I owned Hannah Montana, they would be. :)**

Lilly jogged towards Miley's house pensively, wondering what Miley wanted so eagerly to talk about.

Ringing the doorbell once she arrived, she heard someone shout, "It's open!" She opened the door and saw Miley standing in the kitchen sipping from a cup.

"Hey Lilly. Thanks for coming over."

"No problemo. It feels weird actually ringing the doorbell, though and not skateboarding in."

"Sure does," Miley nodded, "So, why don't we go up to my room?" Lilly agreed and soon enough the two were in Miley's large, red bedroom, sitting on opposite sides of her bed.

"So, what's on your mind, honey child?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Okay, well, lately Jake and I have been talking..." her voice began trailing off.

"Don't worry Miley, it's normal for two people to share conversations. Just an aspect of life," Lilly said causing Miley to roll her eyes.

"No duh, Sherlock. It's just that...we've been talking about," she paused, sighing, "taking our relationship to the, you know, next level." The blonde's eyes slightly widened as she asked curiously,

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I just wasn't really sure if we should or not," Miley said, lightly blushing.

"Well, do you think it's moving too fast?" Lilly questioned to which Miley shook her head emphatically,

"No, not at all. It's just I'm not sure if I want to wait until marriage. I mean I just really want my first time to special."

"Yeah," Lilly began quietly, looking down at the bedding's embroidery, "I, I know what you mean."

As soon as she finished speaking, Oliver raced up the carpeted stairs of Miley's house, Miley's pocketbook in hand. He paused as he heard voices on the other side of the half-closed door.

"Well, what do you think? I mean, are you a...a virgin?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Oliver said quietly to himself, expecting Lilly to repeat him. However, he saw through the crack between the door Lilly shake her head.

Immediately, Oliver felt infuriated. "What?" he asked, in disbelief. He managed to stay quiet, though and finish listening to the girls' conversation.

"You're not?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head again. "So, did you sleep with Scott?"

Lilly sighed and said, "Yeah..."

Oliver was filled with rage and knew he had to leave before he did something he would regret. Mumbling to himself, he ran down the stairs after dropping Miley's bag in front of her door.

"Look Miley, if I were you, I wouldn't sleep with Jake yet."

"What? But you, you slept with Scott," she said, furrowing her brow.

"I know, but I've regretted it ever since," Lilly said, focusing her eyes back on the duvet cover.

"R-really? Why? I don't understand."

"I'm not in love with him," Lilly stated simply and Miley's eyes enlarged,

"You're not?"

"Wait, we're not supposed to be talking about me. This is about you," Lilly sighed, "It's just, when it comes to your, or anyone else's, first time, you can't have a redo. You'll be stuck with that decision, that action for the rest of your life. There's no doubt in my mind that you and Jake are a great couple, but if you just take things slow, you'll find that each day he'll become more and more special and then, when you two are truly ready, it'll be as special as it possibly can be. Besides if you were ready right now, you wouldn't need my input."

"Wow, I think you're right," Miley said, letting out a deep breath.

"Plus," Lilly said half-smiling, "You don't want to make the mistake if losing your innocence to someone other than your soul mate." Miley bit her lip but then reached over, taking Lilly in her embrace.

"But what if Jake is my soulmate? What if he is the one?"

"Then you'll know." Miley nodded at Lilly's response but then said,

"You know, for someone who's going out with someone they're not in love with, you sure know a lot about the subject."

"Yeah," Lilly laughed uncomfortably, "I guess I do."

LOLiVER&JiLEYARELOVELOLiVER&JiLEYARELOVELOLiVER&JiLEYARELOVE

Oliver sauntered back to his house, rethinking the events the day had brought him and the moods that came with. He went from ecstatic to upset to mad to happy to angry. He felt as though he were a pregnant woman...minus the watermelon for a belly.

He just couldn't believe that Lilly lied to him. Sure, he knew that girls lied all the time; especially when dealing with their sex life. But when the lie escaped Lilly's lips, it pinched a nerve all too tightly.

He couldn't explain why for he didn't even _know_ why. But he was approached by a new feeling of pure anger. Pure irritation. Pure disgust, almost. But most of all, pure jealousy.

After some time of contemplating, Oliver reached his abode and went down into the basement. While running a hand through his shaggy chocolate hair, he asked his friends,

"Look guys, can you just watch the game somewhere else?"

"What? Why, man?"

"I just need to be alone," he said angrily, his foul mood getting the best of him.

"I thought you and Lilly worked everything out," Mike said, confusion in his voice.

At the mention of her name, Oliver's mood worsened and he said hastily,

"Can you just get the hell out? All of you?" Mike held his hands up in front of him in defeat and said,

"Sure, whatever, dude. See ya later."

And with that said, Oliver was left to his lonesome and he retreated to his bedroom. He scratched the back of his neck and tilting his head up. Suddenly he paused, as if in slow motion a light bulb was being turned on inside his head.

"See ya later...," he said quietly, thinking about what Mike had said to him, "The dance club."

Oliver ran his finger over a picture of Lilly on his wall of photos and said, "Well, well, well, Lilly. If you wanna make me jealous as heck, I think I'll return the favor and do the same. Oh yeah, I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine tonight..."

**A/N- Okay, before you start throwing tomatoes and other assorted fruits at me, I just wanna say I am SO frikkin' sorry for not updating in I don't even wanna check how long. I have been unbelievably busy lately especially with school winding down and not to mention, I also was suffering from a little case writer's block. Now I know, this chapter was...crap...but I really wanted to get something up for all of you (cough, sumer1994, cough XP) and I'm kinda pressed for time right now. I'm sorry it was so short and probably not even that entertaining, but just sit back and brace yourself, because I assure you drama is coming your way.**

**Thanks so much to: **x3JBFANx3, TotallyEmilyOsment, JennySaysHa, tempz, tiff, Mr. Fishy, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, starcrossed.emma, sherrie123456, x miss magic x, softballover02, loveydoveymidget261, fire-panther24, roxysurfergirl12, adorkable395, sarahraichu44, Spencer-Sweetie, Sumer1994, lilerin91, ForbiddenxMelody, Lovinkk Mitchel Musso, **and** Julx27xluvsxHM **for your fantabulous reviews**.** You guys are so awesome and left like the best reviews ever! I hope I didn't disappoint you **_**too**_** much with this chapter.**


	12. Intoxicating

**Chapter 12: Intoxicating**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...way to rub it in.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Sumer1994, whom I love so dearly (it's a wonder how we put up with each other, right? XP) as well as Romin and Nicole, my bestest buddies! ;)**

Strobe lights of every hue imaginable shined brightly throughout the dance club. The clock struck ten and people seated by the bar mingled, laughing and smiling, each with drinks in hand. Admission was not a problem. Hannah Montana was able to...pull some strings for the two. The boys would be getting in with help from Jake, since he is the best zombie slayer to ever walk the planet. So, Lilly and Miley walked in side by side, each dressed to impress, with clothes coming from the infamous 'Hannah Closet.' Genuine smiles decorated their faces, as they excitedly began their search to find Oliver, Jake, and their other friends.

Blaring music overwhelmed the two at first, but soon enough, they were bopping their heads in sync with the beat. The place was relatively empty; there were several individuals, yet also large portions of open space. The night was still young, however, and surely as time passed, more people would arrive. Seating was available all over as there were chairs, booths, tables, and such.

The two ladies took seats by the bar, simply ordering sodas, and began talking amongst themselves about various subjects. Time progressed and the club began to fill. The lights changed even faster now, creating a whirlwind of colors, making it appear as though everyone's skin was changing from red to green within seconds.

Lilly and Miley stood up and weaved their way through the crowd. Lilly spotted Oliver and grinned, waving her hand. Oliver smiled and outstretched his arms. Lilly was about to take his embrace once Oliver said, "It's so great to see you," but Oliver briefly shuffled past her, lightly shoving her side. She spun around to see Oliver hugging a blonde woman, whom looked to be their age. He whispered into her ear, tucking a stray piece of hair behind it, causing her to giggle softly. The two turned around so that Oliver could stare directly and Lilly and a smug smirk crossed his face. Lilly furrowed her brows, before turning to Miley and asking,

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Ooo, maybe he's trying to make somebody jealous!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Really? Who?" Lilly asked dumbly, her blonde streaks shining through.

"Jessica Alba... You, ya ninny!" she said, flicking her blonde friend in the forehead.

"Oh. Wait, why would he want to—" Lilly began, but Miley interrupted by shouting excitedly,

"Oo, look! There's Jake! Later Lilly!"

"Later. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lilly yelled over the music to which Miley turned back around, an eyebrow raised. "I mean...don't do anything stupid." Miley gave her a thumbs up and then continued to walk to Jake. They kissed and began dancing affectionately. Lilly sighed and peeked over her shoulder, glancing at Oliver. A pang of jealousy suddenly hit her and she didn't understand why. _I don't have a thing for Oliver. I don't. I won't. I couldn't. I can't,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head, trying to dismiss every jealous thought that had entered her veins. Taking one final gawk at Oliver and the blonde bimbo, she felt something prick the small of her back. Oliver could see Lilly out of the corner of his eyes, so he lightly scooped up the blonde's chin into his hand, and kissed her full on the lips. The pricking soon turned into stabbing and Lilly swallowed hardly. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind and she scuttled through people, occasionally saying a polite 'excuse me.' She took a seat at the bar, rubbing her temples trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I, I can't be falling for Oliver. Please, G-d, tell me I'm not. I have a boyfriend at home who cares about me and so what if I'm not head over heels in love with him? I can't partake in such treachery. I just can't betray the trust we were finally able to build. And Oliver; I thought I was over him. I thought he was just my best friend and nothing more. And why the hell did he just ignore me like that? I didn't do anything to him. Oh lord..." Lilly muttered to herself to which the bar attendant looked strangely at her and questioned,

"Do you always talk to yourself?" She looked up, startled, and bit her lip to refrain from saying something stupid as a light blush surfaced her cheeks. Before she had to respond, Mike yelled, "Hey, Lilly!" as he took a seat the bar stool next to her.

She clicked on a smile and said, "Hey! What's up?" He shook his head and said,

"Nothing." He then noticed that the twinkle that previously lit up the room wasn't in her icy eyes anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just confused," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"About what?"

"It's...complicated," she paused as he nodded, "Do you know if something's up with Oliver?"

"Well, he seemed pretty pissed off before. I don't know how come, though. Why? Did he say something to you?"

"No, that's just the problem. I saw him coming over so I waved and he just completely ignored me and went to suck face with some blonde."

"That's weird," he said, staring at the multi-colored dust particles lightly bouncing under the lights.

"I know...hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Really?! I mean, yeah, sure. Cool," he said and Lilly giggled.

Mike pulled Lilly close to him and then began dancing intimately, their bodies swaying to the rhythm. Once the song ended Lilly said,

"Boy, am I thirsty."

"I'll get you a drink," Mike said as a smile played upon his lips, "What do you want?"

"Thanks," she grinned warmly, "I don't care, whatever." Mike led her near the bar and ordered two alcoholic drinks. Lilly wasn't aware of this though so when she took a sip, her eyes widened and she swallowed the drink down roughly.

"Holy crap. How much vodka was in that?!"

"You really want to know?" he asked. She then shook her head.

After a few drinks later, Lilly had really let loose. Her and Mike were dancing heatedly and the two touched each other fiercely. Oliver had been drinking, too and was out of it. He slurred his words and his breath reeked as the stench of alcohol was apparent. He was still with his blonde friend, whom was a girl from school that admitted to liking him. He didn't have any feelings for her, but he knew how to make Lilly jealous and he needed to do just that.

Time was winding down and people were starting to leave including Oliver's 'date.' Miley and Jake said their goodbyes, too entranced in each other to notice how drunk Lilly and Oliver were. Mike checked his watch and seeing how late it was, decided it would be best to take Lilly and Oliver home. He had not been drinking and was able to drive. So, he pulled Oliver away from the bar swinging the boy's arm over his shoulder. Lilly was busy making a fool out of herself by with the bartender when Mike excused her and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her over his other shoulder. Mike began walking towards the exit and Lilly started laughing uncontrollably and said,

"I see your tushy!"

"Lovely," Mike said, looking over at her and making sure she wasn't going to fall.

"S-so, you're a briefs guy, huh? Whoo, wedgie!" she yelled, still laughing, pulling Mike's underwear upward.

"Lilly, stop! Gee, since when did going to a club become a babysitting job?" Seconds later, he heard a groan and something splatter on the ground. He immediately knew that Lilly had vomited and not even a minute later, Oliver did the same.

"Aww man, clean up on aisle five."_  
_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Mike had arrived at Oliver's house soon enough and grabbed the key's from the brunette's pockets. He took Oliver and Lilly into Oliver's bedroom and sat them down on the bed. He repeatedly told them to be quiet since Oliver's parents were sleeping just a few doors away. Once he left, Lilly said, slightly slurring,

"W-who would've thought alcohol c-could make someone so goddamn horny?"

"Not me. But it's true," Oliver responded, his bloodshot eyes scanning the room. Lilly put her hand down on the end table, trying to push herself up to a higher position, when she felt a foil wrapper slide under her hand. She grabbed it and could just barely make out a 'T' 'J' and 'N' on it. Knowing what it was, she looked over at Oliver who was staring right back at her through fogged eyes.

The ability to think was long gone and before either could say anything, two warm sets of lips crashed into each other. Lilly ran her fingertips through his thick hair and Oliver's hands roamed over the curves of her body. Tongues intermingled and fingers tangled. Clothes were discarded and skin massaged skin. Moans escaped lips and soon enough, two melted into one...

**A/N- I am so, so, so sincerely sorry about taking so long to update. I feel awful, no joke. Please forgive me ); Yup, that's what I thought; no way you can resist a smiley as adorable as that XP. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if the end seemed sorta rushed, but I couldn't really go into much detail considering this is rated T. Once again, I'm truly sorry and I hope you all keep reading. Thanks, much love, Val. :) **

**A special thanks to: **Nicky69327, Romin, fire-panther24, TotallyEmilyOsment, x3JBFANx3, loveydoveymidget261, sugar coated sweetie, sherrie123456, softballover02, Julx27xluvsxHM, Sumer1994, sarahraichu44, JennySaysHa, starcrossed.emma, mileycyrusfanforever, newjileyfan, TVHollywoodDiva, adorkable395, ForbiddenxMelody, **and** lilerin91 **for your wonderful reviews! Seriously guys, you don't know how much it means to me ;).**


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't owned by me; it's owned by my best friend. Yup, me and Walt Disney, we're so tight we make Spandex look baggy.**

Lilly snuggled her face into a pillow, breathing in an all-too familiar scent. A finger traced circles on her bare stomach and her lips curled into a smile. The hand then pushed her body closer to the figure so that it was skin on skin. A tingling sensation ignited in her veins as she felt the being's touch. Breath tickled her shoulder as the person exhaled, his lips soon meeting her neck. She sighed pleasantly, relishing the moment. She blinked her eyes open slowly, expecting to see Scott's face right next to hers, his deep eyes staring right back at hers, but it was then she realized, she was in Malibu.

_Malibu_, she thought to herself. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the blur fogging her vision, and scanned the wall. There she saw numerous photos and her location then registered in her mind.

"Holy shit!" she shrieked, pulling away from the body of which she was just so close to her.

"Wha- huh?" the boy asked drearily. Lilly looked in his direction and her suspicions were confirmed.

She was next to Oliver.

She was in bed with Oliver.

She was in bed, _naked_, with Oliver.

She just fucked Oliver; Oliver Oscar Oken.

Her head pounded, and her muscles ached. She squinted her eyes, the sunlight shining too brightly. She pulled the thin, white sheet up higher, covering her exposed body.

"No," she shook her head, "No, this isn't happening. Not happening. I'm dreaming. Yup, this is a dream. A silly, silly dream that my imagination—"

"Lilly?!" Oliver yelled, his facial expression pure shock.

"Hey, what's with all the—" a voice began but then paused, "y-yelling?" Both Lilly and Oliver darted their eyes to where the voice came from and found Jake staring, dumbfounded at them, leaning against the doorframe.

"What the f—?!"

"Jake! W-what are you doing here?" Oliver interrupted, still attempting to process this whole ordeal.

"I, I just w-wanted to, to talk. Y-ya know," he stammered, wondering if this situation could be any more awkward.

Lilly found her bra and panties on the floor and slipped them on, still under the covers. Thoughts were racing through her mind a mile-a-minute. She didn't understand how this could've happened; why this happened; what this would mean. Her thoughts were put on hold, though as she could feel vomit began to fill her throat. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she dashed out of the bed and into the nearest bathroom.

"Dude," Jake said seriously, "what the hell was that? I mean, did you two really...you know, get your freak on?" Oliver rubbed his temples as he could feel a headache coming on. He searched on the bed and found his boxers. He began to pull them on as Jake whipped around and mumbled,

"Yeesh, man, save that for the ladies."

"I, I don't know. I mean, we were both naked in here, so I'm assuming so. But, but I can't believe this. I, I don't even know what to think."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jake asked.

"Chugging down a drink at the bar," he said.

"Well, well, well, Oliver it looks like you just banged Lilly Truscott," Jake said putting up his fist, "Nice man." Oliver ignored him, falling backwards to the bed and sighing. "What? Haven't you liked her since forever? Aren't you happy? I mean I wish I was as lucky with Miley..." Jake said.

"I don't know, Jake," Oliver said, "It's just that she was my fi—" Oliver began, but was cut off as Lilly walked through the door, still only in her undergarments.

"Uhh, do you think I could borrow some clothes?" she asked quietly, an uncomfortable look across her face. Jake widened his eyes at Oliver, trying to snap him out of the trance he entered when seeing Lilly.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure," Oliver responded after a few seconds, getting up and going to his dresser.

"You know what? I think I'm going to leave you two alone. Later," Jake said and slightly waved his hand, exiting the bedroom.

"Here," Oliver said uneasily, handing Lilly a big t-shirt and shorts.

She quickly thanked him and slid the shirt over her head and the shorts over her legs. The two then sat down on the bed next to each other. Lilly moved her legs to Indian position and awkward silence overwhelmed them. Feeling the need to break it, Lilly said, "Uh, about this whole thing...um, maybe we should just pretend like it didn't happen."

"But it did," Oliver retorted. He wasn't going to let Lilly forget about him _that_ quickly.

"You really want things to be awkward between us? Besides it wasn't supposed to happen," Lilly shook her head.

"But it did," Oliver repeated. Lilly thought back to last night and she could remember what Oliver was doing with that blonde and said bitterly,

"Well it wouldn't have if you didn't completely ignore me like that."

"What?"

"Last night, you didn't even bother to say hello. You just went straight to some blonde you could hook up with," Lilly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did that cause this?" Oliver inquired.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "but why did you even ignore me in the first place?" Oliver sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to bring the word "sex" or any of the sort up.

"Don't shake your head at me. What?" Lilly asked. Oliver remained silent until Lilly slapped him in the thigh, "Come on! Tell me."

"Because you're really not a virgin!" he yelled. Lilly bit her lip,

"Well, obviously. I mean, we just, you know, did it."

"You didn't lose it to me."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I heard you talking to Miley! You slept with Scott and lied to me about it. I thought we were best friends. Remember that? L.T. and O.O. best friends forever?"

"Oliver, we are, it's just..."

"No, and besides, if you really hadn't slept with someone before, you would've been a hell of a lot more mad that you lost it simply because you were drunk."

"And how would you know that?" she asked.

"Because I—," he interrupted himself, "Nothing. I wouldn't."

"What're you saying, Oliver?"

"I'm not saying anything, Lilly."

"Then what was that 'because I?' Really, Oliver, you were the one just giving me crap about being best friends." Oliver sighed as Lilly stared intently at him. Before he could even let out another word, the door swung open and their faces froze.

Standing in the doorway, was quite an angry spectator...arms folded, scowl on face, and pissed as hell.

**A/N-Sorry about the wait and sorry about the poopy chapter; sort of a filler…in a way. I don't know…I just couldn't really concentrate on this chapter. So yeah, no concentration equals crummy chapter. Well, unfortunately, this week is finals so I don't know if I'll have much time to update. I'll try my best, though. Thanks for reading!**

**A special thanks to: **Sidhe-Anomaly, lilerin91, starcrossed.emma, Romin, sarahraichu44, mileycyrusfanforever, ForbiddenxMelody, Spencer-Sweetie, adorkable395, Nicky69327, TVHollywoodDiva, fire-panther24, marchingbandfreak, x miss magic x, Sumer1994, Miss Authoress 13, Julx27xluvsxHM, tempz, Why should I say? **and** TotallyEmilyOsment** for your awesome reviews!**

**P.S. Today's my birthday, so feel free to show some love :).**


	14. I Need Answers

**Chapter 14: I Need Answers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. However, I do own the poem, **_**I Can't.**_

(Oliver's POV)

My eyes darted towards the doorway and there stood none other than Miley. Her once icy blue eyes now looked as if they were on fire. Her face was scrunched up in a snarl and to be honest, I was freaking petrified.

"U-uh, Miley, what are you d-doing here?" I stammered.

"I'm here to have a little talk with Lilly," she said, pursing her lips.

"Oh, r-really? What about?" Lilly asked, putting on her innocent act. I was pretty sure Jake had told Miley about him finding us in here. After all, they do tell each other everything. I was just wondering why Miley was so furious.

"I think you know," she responded, her long curls bouncing about. I could see Lilly looking at me in the corner of my eye, but I didn't bother giving her any acknowledgement.

When Miley got no response from Lilly, she turned to me and said, "Oliver, would you mind leaving, like NOW?"

I could've sworn steam was emitted from her ears and at that point, I obliged without even thinking it over.

It was then I realized that this was _my_ bedroom in _my_ house. So, trying not to enlarge the flame in Miley, I politely said, "But this is my house."

Seconds later, Miley locked her hand around Lilly's wrist, thrusting her upward and off of my bed. Without any words, the two exited one behind the other.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Everything was so complicated and it shouldn't even be this way. I'm starting to think I would've rather had Lilly just stay in New Jersey. I mean, her visit has caused nothing but trouble.

Well, trouble and the loss of someone's virginity.

Yeah, I know. Shocker here, right? I mean, me, Oliver Oken, the pimp of all pimps; a virgin? Well, technically not any more, but still. My persona may seem like I've tapped every girl on the cheerleading squad, but the truth is, I was really holding out for the right girl. The perfect girl. The girl that was my soul mate. The girl I wanted to spend my life with. And despite what it may seem like, I got my wish.

No, I didn't want to lose it because I was drunk. No, I didn't want to lose it to a girl who was also drunk. And no, I didn't want to lose it when I wasn't ready. But yes, definitely yes, did I want to lose it to Lilly.

A loud ring echoed throughout my bedroom, putting an end to my thoughts. I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear. Squeezing the bridge of my nose, I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey man, how's it going?" Mike's voice traveled to my eardrums.

"Crappy," I said and the pounding already in my head got heavier.

"What? You mean my plan didn't work?" Say what?

"What are you talking about?" My head fell backwards, doing a horrible job of demolishing the pain.

"Well, I may have slipped a condom on your end table being the great friend I am." I could feel my eyes widen drastically.

"What?!" I shouted. As if on cue, scenes from last night then engulfed me. Images flashed before me as a flood erupted. Well, at least I know we were safe...

"What, I could tell you still had a thing for Lilly. Please, a bat could tell that you hadn't gotten over her."

"So? You do realize she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, a boyfriend that's on the other side of the country. But it didn't work anyway, so what's the difference?" I froze, and silence moved to the other end of the line.

"Wait a minute," Mike said and I could almost hear his mind piecing things together like jigsaw puzzle, "You slept with Lilly, didn't you?!" Once again I remained silent and he shouted, "Yes! I am brilliant." I groaned, and replied,

"How are you _brilliant? _You can't just sleep with someone who is trying to be in a loyal relationship and think everything's going to be alright. Not to mention I was a vi—" I began, but stopped myself. None of my friends knew I was holding out. Please that would rag on me for all of eternity if they knew that, especially considering my reputation.

"You were a what?"

"Nothing," I tried to clear my mistake but it wasn't working. Crap, the cat was let out of the bag.

"No," Mike laughed, "no flipping way was Oliver Oken, Smokin' Oken, a virgin before last night. This is comedy right here." He continued laughing and I just shut my phone.

Why do my friends get so much pleasure from my sex life?

Whoa, rewind. I did not, I repeat _did not_, mean it like that.

But I hope Mike remembers karma's a bitch. Trust me, when Lilly finds out Mike's the cause of this whole mess, she's going to flip out. But then again, would Lilly and I have slept together even if she didn't see the condom? I can only remember tidbits of information from last night, so maybe we were planning on doing it anyway and the condom was just thrown into play. I don't know; this is just too much for me.

I mean, where will Lilly and I stand after this? What will happen to our friendship and even a potential relationship? I'm probably not making any sense at all but I'm just so confused.

I don't know if I should be mad at Mike or not or if I should be happy this happened or not. Well, technically I'm angry that I can't remember anything from last night. Your first time is supposed to be special and you should cherish it for the rest of your life but right now, I don't even remember it. I don't remember Lilly's touch or her kiss or her exposed body. I can't remember anything and I'm mad at myself for being so careless.

Should I be mad that Lilly's first time wasn't with me? Should I still be mad that she lied about being a virgin? Should I be mad that she wants to just completely forget about what happened between us last night? Apparently she doesn't give a crap about it so maybe I shouldn't either. Maybe I should just be like almost every other guy out there and just be glad I lost it before my high school graduation.

I let out a scream of frustration. Well, it was more like a grunt but who cares. I then proceeded to reached into the drawer on my end table and took out a red hardcover book with my name on it. Filling it were bunches of blank, white-lined paper. I ran my thumb over it and could remember the day I got it. Lilly gave it to me in fifth grade when we were studying poetry. She told me that although skateboarders were hot and musicians were sexy, poets and the sensitive type were just plain out attractive. I didn't buy it at first but then she started crushing on a kid named James who recited a poem in front of the class. The poem itself wasn't that great, but Lilly fell hard for him. I can remember it perfectly considering I was jealous to the extreme.

I searched for a pen and found a blue one lying on the floor. Clicking it, I used the other hand to open the notebook to the first page. I exhaled and just let myself go. The words just flowed out freely and naturally. Before I knew it, I actually wrote a poem. It was simple, easy, not taking much effort and I knew why. It came straight from the heart, straight from the place Lilly holds in my heart. I titled the poem and stared hard at the page, overlooking my work. Taking another deep breath, I read it aloud,

"_I Can't_

I can't help but stare;

Stare into your piercing eyes.

I can't help but let;

Let out these earth-shattering cries.

I can't help but wish;

Wish to have no fears.

I can't help but hope;

Hope you will wipe away my tears.

I can't help but long;

Long to be that one.

I can't help but say;

Say I just want to pick up and run.

I can't help but know;

Know you were a risk I was willing to take.

I can't help but question;

Question every action I make.

I can't help but ask;

Ask how come you and I will never be.

I can't help but think;

Think why not me.

I can't help but blush;

Blush when I see you smile.

I can't help but pray;

Pray that you'll stay for a while.

I can't help but feel;

Feel this immense attraction towards you.

I can't help but wonder;

Wonder what it would be like if you loved me, too."

**A/N:** Wowowow! I cannot thank you guys enough for your reviews! I seriously was in shock at how many I got for the last chapter. Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews and all the birthday wishes! Honestly, I appreciate it so much. You guys totally deserve to be recognized so I want to give a special thanks to:

**starcrossed.emma, mileycyrusfanforever, lilerin91, Miss Authoress 13, Nicky69327, ForbiddenxMelody, iditarod2029, x miss magic x, Sidhe-Anomaly, mitchelmussolover91, sweetcaroline, animallove6991, Julx27xluvsxHM, JennySaysHa, Sumer1994, we'll.make.the.great.escape.-, dancergrl7231, SupaDorkiiex3, LBD, Spencer-Sweetie, Romin, avchocaholic, tempz, OhSoCaliXoX, loveydoveymidget261, TVHollywoodDiva, marchingbandfreak, speedsONEandONLY, x3JBFANx3, TotallyEmilyOsment , Why should I say?, Addiedreamsof Zashley, sarahraichu44, LBD** (again lol)**, rachel,** and **caligrl497**.

Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did in fact write that poem so yeah, it's not that great, but please no stealing. I am so, so, so, so (the SOs go on) sorry for the wait. Stuff's just been crazy lately between graduation, trips, and parties and to top it off I was in a huge fight with my best friend. But finally, I'm off from school, so updates should be much quicker and this fic will be over before you know it. Well, guess that's all, thanks, much love, Val :).

P.S. Sorry about the spacing in the poem and everything. I tried to make it so that it didn't double space but when I uploaded it, it got all messed up and I couldn't fix it. Also, I wrote this poem a while ago so really it was in a girl's point of view, so if it seemed sort of out of place, that's why.


	15. Through Ups and Downs

**Chapter 15: Through Ups and Downs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. It's on my wish list, though...**

(Lilly's POV)

Miley dragged me all the way from Oliver's house to hers, never failing to unlatch her hand from my wrist.

"What is this about, Miley?" I asked once she let go of me.

"Oh, I think you know," she responded, her arms taking their usual spot, crossing over her chest.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," I said quietly, almost about to add a 'duh' at the end, but deciding against it when I saw the scowl on her face once more.

Miley sighed angrily, but finally began, "Okay, well, first of all, you don't even bother to call me or anything last night. You were supposed to be staying by my house. I was worried sick about you, Lilly! I thought something happened to you; I thought you were, like, lying in an abandoned alley or something," she paused. Oh great, Miley decided to go all drama queen on me today. She then continued, "Then much to my pleasure, note the sarcasm, I get a phone call from Jake saying how he found you in bed with Oliver,_ naked_. What the hell, Lilly?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was so dr—" I started, but Miley interrupted, still fuming,

"I don't want any stupid excuses, Lilly. You obviously weren't thinking at all!"

"I know I wasn't," I merely replied.

"Damn right, you weren't. You never are. You just do, do, do, but never think about anything. And you," she let out an angry laugh, "You tell me to wait with Jake, meanwhile you go screw Oliver behind my back while, I might add, you have a boyfriend back at home! You give me all this crap about 'oh wait for the right one; never rush into anything; sex is supposed to special.' Why don't you start taking your own advice, Lilly? Huh? What's your lame excuse this time?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear any excuses..." I said and Miley fumed,

"It was a rhetorical question, Lilly!" How the heck am I supposed to know that? This isn't even my fault, though.

I mean, everything was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to stay loyal to my boyfriend; my boyfriend who would do anything for me. Oh Mylanta, what the fuck have I done? I, I cheated on Scott. I slept with my best friend. I flipped my whole world upside-down just because I was drunk.

I got lost in my thoughts as Miley continued to ramble. She then stared questioningly at me, her hands now firmly on her hips as if she expected me to say something.

"What?" I asked, a blank expression on my face.

"Did you not hear me?" she inquired and I shook my head. She snickered,

"Typical, typical Lilly. Never listening to anyone. You know, sometimes it's no wonder your dad abused you."

"Excuse me?!" I asked, not believing my ears. It looks like Miley decided to be a bitch today as well.

"You heard me," she said. That was it; I can only take so much. I slapped her hard across the cheek and yelled,

"Don't you ever say that!" Miley's hand flew to her cheek and she looked at me with wide eyes. Did she not hear herself? Seriously, did she not hear what she said to me? Miley bluntly replied,

"Don't you slap me, bitch." I just stared at her with cold eyes, as if trying to put a hole through her. "Just get the hell out."

"What?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? I said, get the hell out. You're not welcome here." I moved my gaze from her baby blue eyes towards the ground and nodded a shaky nod. My suitcase was still packed so quickly I changed into a tank-top and jeans. Miley remained silent as did I. Strolling the teal case behind me, I muttered a quick 'bye' and exited her room.

Mr. Stewart was in the kitchen reading the paper, but looked up as he saw me strolling down the stairs.

"Oh, Lilly darlin'," he paused when seeing the suitcase, "leaving already?" I looked at him, putting on a fake smile, and slightly laughed,

"Yeah, um, some stuff's going on with my aunt so I should get back to her."

Score! One lie for Lilly Truscott.

"Is she okay?"

Quick, think quick Truscott.

"Yeah, she's fine, just some stuff with..._work_ and everything. Yup, work." Two lies, keep 'em coming.

"Oh, alrighty then. I'm sure Miley's going to be so upset seeing you gone already," he said, getting up from his seat.

"No, I, I'm sure she'll be fine." Well at least that's the truth.

"Oh come on now, Lilly; you're her best friend," he said, a smile cracking on his face. I tried to do the same, but I think I just wound up looking constipated. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Um, if you don't mind," I responded to which he nodded,

"Sure thing." He took my suitcase from me and led me outside. I opened the passenger door, taking a seat while he threw it in the back seat. As he was putting his keys in, I asked,

"Mr. S, do you think it would be okay if we stopped at Oliver's house first? I have to give him something." He answered with a serious expression,

"It'll be an extra five bucks, but sure."

"Oh...okay, then," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm only kidding, Lilly," he sniggered.

"Oh, right," I pretended to laugh, "You, you're so funny, Mr. Stewart." I then looked away, rolling my eyes. He drove to Oliver's house and I grabbed the clothes he lent me out of my suitcase. I jogged up to the front door and had my finger up in ringing position, when I realized I wouldn't be able to just say 'Bye, see ya later' to Oliver.

In fact, I have absolutely no clue what I'll be able to say. Ugh, why didn't I think of this _before_? Sighing yet again, I thought that maybe the door's open and I could just leave the clothes by his bedroom door. I checked and thankfully it was open. I hoped to G-d that he wasn't downstairs, and I silently opened the door. I exhaled in relief, not seeing Oliver, and went further into the house.

I went into the kitchen and took a post-it from the fridge and a pen, deciding to leave a short message just saying that I was leaving. I walked with my belongings in hand up the steps, trying not to make any noise. I went towards Oliver's door and put his clothes on the ground, which were folded in a nice pile. I held up the post-it and was about to begin writing when I heard Oliver talking. To whom, I had no clue.

I listened intently to him and I could tell he was reciting a poem. I had never heard it before. I looked through the gap between the door and the wall and saw Oliver reading out of the red hardcover book I got him in...oh, when was it...fifth grade maybe? I half-smiled, glad that he finally chose to take my advice when it came to poetry. I continued to listen and realized the poem was about love. He's actually a decent writer...I mean, considering it _is_ Oliver. Hmm, I wonder who he loves...

Finally, he finished narrating the poem and I was amazed that he wrote a poem so heartfelt. Not even being fully aware of it, I whispered,

"If only it was about me."

As if answering my prayers, Oliver added, slightly quieter,

"I love you, Lilly." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I felt butterflies develop in my stomach and my heartbeat quickened. An indescribable feeling tingled through my body and I oddly felt at place.

My face couldn't help but leak out a smile, a real, genuine smile, despite everything that was going on. Despite everything with Miley, with Scott, with my past; I just had to feel a little happy.

Holy guacamole. I think this means I really do love Oliver. Wow, what a rush.

No longer did the jealousy or the strange feeling I got when I saw Oliver grin that goofy grin not make sense.

Biting my lip, I took the black pen into my grip. I noticed my hand was lightly shaking and I tried to calm myself down.

Wait a minute. I can't even be with Oliver. I live on the other side of the country and I have a boyfriend. Just when I think something's going right...

I contemplated what to write and finally scribbled,

"Oliver,

You don't have to wonder what it would be like if I loved you, too. Just know that I do...that I do more than anything.

--Lilly"

That's all I could manage to write. I couldn't even mention a goodbye. I closed my eyes and slid the small paper underneath the door. I take it Oliver saw it, because I heard feet shuffling. I ran down the stairs and out the door, making sure to close it, and slid back into Mr. Stewart's car.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"It's okay," he said and briefly smiled at me. His view moved towards the road and he turned his key forward. A salty tear rolled down my cheek, one that I just couldn't hold in any longer, as I looked upward at the Okens' house. We drove off, but not without seeing Oliver's gorgeous face staring right back at me through his bedroom window...

**A/N: Ehh, I hope you liked it. I hadn't originally planned on having Lilly hear the poem, but a couple of you suggested it so I decided what the heck. Also, sorry that Miley and Lilly seemed so OOC.**

I want to give a gigantic thanks to: **ALASKA TERROR, LBD, Why should I say?, sballLuvr5, Spencer-Sweetie, hannahfana, caligrl497, sarahraichu44, Romin, starcrossed.emma **(yay, I got another chappie for ya :) have fun in Ireland!!)**, Wish I was With Travis, He Breaks My Heart Everytime, CoCo Puffs are Yummy02, we'll.make.the.great.escape.-, TotallyEmilyOsment, kcutie16, Summer1994, animallove6991, ForbiddenxMelody, dancergrl7231, adorkable395, lilerin91, speedsONEandONLY,** and **TVHollywoodDiva** for your great reviews!

**Thanks for reading, much love, Val :). **


	16. Learning to Fall

**Chapter 16: Learning to Fall**

**Disclaimer: Even a monkey could figure out that I don't own Hannah Montana. **

**Note: This chapter and the next (even thought it hasn't been written yet) were inspired by the song "Learning To Fall" by Boys Like Girls. Check it out. ;)**

(Oliver's POV)

"I love you, Lilly," I said softly, as soon as I finished reciting the poem. I sighed, placing the book down on my bed and I ran a hand through my chocolate locks. Moments later, I heard something slide under my door. I was worried at first since neither of my parents were home, but curiously, I got up from my bed and walked toward the entrance to my room.

I picked up a post-it and darted my eyes around my room, trying to see if anyone was in here. I shrugged and read the words covering the small piece of paper. My eyes widened drastically as I interpreted the note. I must be seeing things.

It said Lilly loved me, that she loved me more than anything. Can you believe that? _Me_! And I know it because it says Oliver at the top.

Man, I picked a good day to be Oliver!

I still couldn't believe my eyes. I mean this only happens in fairytales and dreams. I opened my door, hoping to see Lilly's blonde head, but instead I simply saw the clothes she lent from me.

I stuck my head out further into my hallway, looking for her beautiful face, but I saw nothing. I then looked out my window, thinking maybe she just left, and saw Mr. Stewart's convertible about to drive off. Mr. S was driving and Lilly was in the passenger seat. I moved my eyes and saw a suitcase in the back seat. Confused, I looked back towards Lilly and was greeted by her gaze. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. I stared at her, not blinking, not moving, just trying to understand what was going on. Before I knew it, the car had drove off, a puff of smoke trailing behind it.

Why did Lilly have her suitcase?

Crap, no. No, she can't be leaving. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Yeah, maybe there was no suitcase; it was just a figment of my imagination.

Wasting no time, I grabbed my phone and dialed Miley's cell phone as quickly as possible. I was welcomed by ringing and I impatiently tapped my finger along my leg.

"Come on," I muttered, taking a seat on my bed. My leg began to shake violently out of eagerness and I desperately hoped she would pick up the phone.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, might I add, I heard a small voice answer, "Hello?"

"Miley?" I asked, hardly even recognizing her voice. I stood up and heard her sniffle and respond,

"Oh, Oliver...I, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What are you talking about, Miles? What happened?" I questioned frantically.

"I flipped out on Lilly..."

"How so?"

"I just got really mad at her and said some things I can't even manage to repeat." Miley sniffled again and I responded,

"Alright, Miley, don't cry. Lilly knows how to handle things well. I mean, you know what she's been through."

Miley then broke down into sobs over the phone and I sighed at her dramatic ways. She was then able to choke out in between cries, "And that's exactly the problem."

Okay, now I was confused beyond belief. What was Miley mad about anyway? And why is she crying? And what did she say? And where the hell did Lilly go?

"Where'd Lilly go, Miley?" I asked, trying to sound calm and comforting. Miley remained silent. Hmm, it's times like these I really doubt my therapist abilities. "Come on, you can tell me."

I heard her sigh deeply and after a few moments she said, "I kind of, sort of...kicked her out," My eyes widened and she continued, "She's on her way back to New Jersey."

My chest tightened and my body tensed. My knees went weak and I took a seat back onto my bed. I shut my eyes, as I felt as though a giant load of rocks had just tumbled on to my upperback. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up, trying to prove that this wasn't happening.

But no matter how hard I shook and how hard I tried to bring myself back to planet earth, I couldn't; because I was already here.

"Oh my G-d," I mumbled into the phone. As if a spark had just exploded in me, I said quickly, "I gotta go" and hung up the phone. I raced around my room finding appropriate clothes to put on and ran out of my room, slipping my phone into the pocket in my jeans. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and sprinted to my car. Not even bothering to put on my seatbelt, I zoomed out of my driveway and onto the Malibu pavement.

I could hear pebbles rustling beneath me and the brisk wind swaying from one to way to another, yet all my mind was focusing on was Lilly. I knew I was speeding, but I didn't care. I couldn't care; I had time restraints here.

I love this girl to death, I can't even explain it. I can't explain the effect she has on me and how much I long for her. All I know is that if she were to leave me today, for good, I would either kill myself or go track her down.

Right now, I think I'm going to go with option two, no matter how big of a stalker I sound like.

I continued driving and thinking about what would happen with Lilly. What if she couldn't leave her boyfriend? What if she was too attached or felt too guilty? What if—

I stopped short and my body jerked toward the steering and then snapped back into the seat. I heard a honk from behind and quickly fastened my seatbelt while staring up at the glowing red light, preventing me from moving.

Scott's that red light. He's making Lilly and I stop; he's making our potential relationship not even become of existence. He's not letting us take a step forward, he's making us just sit in our seats and watch him, watch him until he finally changes.

Oh crap, next think you know I'm going to be snapping at a poetry slam.

The light was still red and I just couldn't take it. I wasn't going to let some light, or some guy on the other side of the country stop me from doing anything. I'm going to go when I want to go and stop when I want to stop. Screw the Judicial Branch.

The light remained red, but I slammed my foot on the breaks, and turned left dismissing the numerous honks I received. Talk about an adrenaline rush.

Finally, I arrived at the airport and weaved my way through the swarm of people. I tapped my hand on the shoulder of every blonde head of hair I saw, frenetically trying to find Lilly.

Sure, I probably looked a like a freak, but Lilly's worth it. I continued this process with no luck whatsoever and heard over the loudspeaker that it was the final call for those boarding the flight back to Newark.

How'd she manage to leave Malibu at the precise time a flight back home was about to take place? Boy, she's lucky...Wait, no! She's not lucky, because this means I'll have had missed her.

Shit. No this is worse than shit...this is shit at a whole new level. I looked for the correct gate and saw it was to the left. It wasn't a terribly far distance away and I managed to repeatedly bob my head from right to left and front to back trying to spot Lilly. I jogged up to the entrance to the plane and tried to see if Lilly was there. It was no use, though; I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Your ticket, sir?" a middle-aged woman asked as I took a step closer to the entrance.

"Umm, I don't have one, but I really need to get on the plane for a just a second," I said, trying to take another step, but she put her arm in front of me, blocking any movement.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't do that," she said, agitation in her voice.

"But, but I have to! I have to get on there right now!"

"I repeat, you cannot do that."

"I have to, don't you get it?! I need to find—" I shouted.

"Do you want me to call security?" she said, now with one hand in front of me, the other on her hip.

"But, ma'am, the love of my life is on that plane! I need to see her! Please?!" I pleaded, obviously causing a scene.

"Five more seconds, sir," the lady said firmly. I sighed and threw my head back, shutting my eyes.

"Okay," I said quietly, defeat noticeable in my posture and tone.

I guess this is it.

This is...the end; the end of the line, the end of the road.

Or, at least I _thought_ it was...until I heard someone's soft, disbelieving voice question,

"Oliver?"

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait! I know I said that updates should be quicker, but I don't know, I guess I was just busier than I had expected. Also, I just discovered how much fun video making is, so I've been spending some time on that. The link to my YouTube account is in my profile page. Alright, well, once again, I'm sorry about the wait, especially to Sara because I owe you so much XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll try for an update really soon, much love, Val :).

A special thanks to: **Julx27xluvsxHM****, marchingbandfreak, Why should I say?, He Breaks My Heart Everytime, TVHollywoodDiva, ****RannayBabiiex3****sarahraichu44****sballLuvr5****Write.Love.On.Her.Arms****Spencer-Sweetie****, Romin, fishydontdie, TotallyEmilyOsment, ****I'm a friggin Pokemon master, ****starcrossed.emma, ForbiddenxMelody, sk8terbennett, speedsONEandONLY, Sumer1994, OhSoCaliXoX, loveydoveymidget261, animallove6991, Wish I was With Travis, iloveneds, **and **lilerin91 **for your spectacular reviews!


	17. The Best Feeling in the World

**Chapter 17: Best Feeling in the World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

(Lilly's POV)

It was the final call for my flight. I sighed and looked at Mr. Stewart who was on my left. I gave him a half smile and said, "I guess this is it."

"I guess so, Lilly darling," he responded and embraced me in a hug. Sure, for most people this would be awkward, but Mr. S was like the father I never had...or the _normal_ father I never had I guess. "Take care."

"You, too," I said sincerely, waving and walking towards my boarding gate. I could feel the salt water building from the corners of my eyes and blinked hastily trying to get them to disappear.

I wanted everything to just disappear. I'm sick of this place; sick of the torture and drama it brings you, sick of the bumps you must ride over, sick of that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know your walls are closing in.

It's infuriating. It's maddening. It's sickening. I can't go a single day without fear that something will happen, fear that something will just close my walls in a little further...maybe one inch, maybe two. It seems like so little, but over time these inches grow into feet and eventually, I'm done. There's no escape, there's no secret passage, there's no loophole. It's over. Every day my world is ending just a little more. There's just a little less room for me to breathe.

I took one last look behind me and sighed, admiring how some people can just live their lives worry and care-free. As I focused my eyes back onto the entrance to the plane, I saw a brown-haired young man having a disagreement with the woman checking tickets and walked closer, my curiosity getting the best of me. Immediately, I recognized the hair; the sleek, smooth chocolate brown hair that shagged to the side and was almost too perfect to belong to a guy. My eyes widened as I blinked once more, making sure this was no hallucination.

It was indeed Oliver. His head tilted backwards as he shut his eyes.

"Oliver?" I breathed out incredulously. How did he even know that I was here? His eyes shot open and he cocked his head to look in my direction.

"Lilly!" he shouted and closed the gap in between us, running over and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I let go of my suitcase and followed suit, tangling my arms around his torso.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, a waterfall of tears cascaded down my cheeks, blinding me. Sobs choked out of my throat and I just collapsed in Oliver's arms. He held me tighter and rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered into my ear. I shivered at this and shook my head, burying it further into Oliver's chest. I continued crying, letting out all of the emotion I used to hold in.

My body trembled but I wasn't scared. For once, I wasn't scared. I felt..._right_. Sure, Scott had always made me feel safe. He was always that protection I longed for, but there was also always that little nagging scrap of fear in the back of my mind. With Oliver, everything drifts away. All that's here right now is us. _Us_.

Oliver weaved his left hand through my blonde bundle of hair so that it was gently gripping my neck and used the other to slightly push himself backwards. My arms detached from Oliver's body and fell to my sides. He took a good, long look at me and I became self-conscious. I lowered my gaze and turned my head to the side, now hiccupping.

"Hey," he said softly and used his right hand to move my head back to where it was. I hiccupped and sniffled, tears still rolling down my blotchy cheeks. Oliver took his thumb to swipe away the droplets and his eyes softened. They were warm and inviting and I took the time to stare at them. The tears continued falling, he continued wiping, and I continued gawking.

"I got your post-it," Oliver said suddenly, his finger still lingering on my face. I looked down and I knew a blush crept upon my cheeks. Thankfully they were so red from me crying, Oliver didn't notice. I didn't respond to Oliver's comment, partially because I was afraid at how much my voice would crack if I were to try to use it.

Yes, for once, I, Lilly Truscott, did not want to open my mouth. Mark this date.

"You're going to miss your flight," he said, tucking a few blonde strands behind my ear. I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say this time. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to leave and just forget about Oliver?

I can't forget about Oliver. That's impossible, literally.

I hiccupped again as another tear fell. "Don't go," he whispered pleadingly. I didn't want to.

But I wasn't welcome here. Miley hates me. I've betrayed my boyfriend. I don't know what to do anymore. The truth of the matter is, I have so much to tell Oliver, but at the same time, I can't. I bit my lip and Oliver looked skeptically at me. He asked,

"Do you know why people bite their lips?" I slowly nodded and he continued, "It's because they have something to say but they don't want to say it...right?" I nodded again and blinked harshly. "What do you want to say? Please, Lilly. Please, just talk to me," he begged and grabbed hold of my shoulders. I could feel another set of tears approaching me and I wanted to rub my eyes, but Oliver's hands slid down to my own and our fingers interlaced. I got a chill as he did this, but I also felt somewhat at ease.

Our eyes locked and I felt as though I was melting. Oliver took a step closer to me and I knew what he was going to do. He lightly pulled me closer to him, our fingers sill intertwined, and leaned his head down. Our lips were but a centimeter apart and despite how much I wanted to plant one on him, I whimpered, "Don't," and turned my head to the side, so that his lips lightly brushed against my cheek. I heard him sigh and his warm breath tickled my skin. "Oliver, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You said you loved me," he whispered back, "what happened to that?"

"Oliver, I do love you—"

"Then what's the problem?" he questioned, letting go of my hands and moving back a step.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I retorted. He sighed again and put both of his hands behind his neck so that his elbows were sticking out. "How'd you even know I was here?" I asked randomly. Oliver's brown eyes met my blue ones and he replied,

"I called Miley." He paused but then added, "She felt really awful for whatever she did." I'm not going to hold a grudge forever...Miley's known to be melodramatic, but I do have to admit what she said really hurt me, mostly because she knows how sensitive I get about the subject sometimes. I act like it's no big deal to most people, but she knows deep down it's really hard for me.

"Oh."

"Lilly, I just need to know if we can be together or not. Please, just tell me."

"Oliver, I have Scott back home and I don't even live here anymore. I don't know if we would be able to keep a long distance relationship and I would feel awful breaking up with Scott and—" I rambled, but Oliver cut me off.

"Lilly, you can name all the reasons in the world why we shouldn't be together, but that's not what's important," he shook his head.

"It's not?" I asked. Of course it's important. I swear this boy gets dumber by the second...

"No. What does matter is why we _should_ be together. What matters is what we share with one another. We have something that people would kill for. We have true love and that has a much bigger sum than all of those reasons we shouldn't be together combined. We're soul mates, Lilly. I know this and I know you know this, too. And that, that overrules _everything._ We're destined to be together, Lil. I'm not going to settle for anything less than that, than _us_...and you shouldn't either."

I blinked a few times when Oliver finished speaking, "Wow."

Oliver's right. I shouldn't settle for anything less than us...anything other than us, really.

Since when did he get so insightful?

"Please, Lilly...please just think about yourself. Think about you need and what you want, not what others do. You can't let Scott control you, you can't let your aunt control you, and you can't let Miley control you. You have the remote to your life, Lilly; no one else does...so use it wisely."

I looked down and remained silent.

This is too much. I mean who would've thought Oliver could actually...sound smart and profound?

This is very new to me.

"What're you thinking?" he asked me. I looked back up at him, my gaze soft but full of love.

"I'm thinking there's nothing I would rather do right now than kiss you." We stared at each other and I just cracked.

My hands took a spot on Oliver's shoulders and I conveniently used them to push my body upward. I was now on my tippy-toes and stole a final glance at Oliver before closing my eyes and crashing my lips onto his. My arms then found their way around Oliver's neck as I pressed myself closer to him. His arms knotted around my waist and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. This was officially the best feeling in the world.

Oliver broke apart and whispered, "You missed your flight."

"I know," I said, pecking him on the cheek, "and surprisingly, I could care less." We both smiled and leaned in for one more kiss...

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait; it just took me a while to decide where I wanted to go with this chapter. I hope you liked it. Jiley stuff next chapter most likely; sorry for keeping those of you waiting. :(

**A special thanks to:**x miss magic x (**ohh, and they don't call him Dumbo for no reason XP**), sballLuvr5, TVHollywoodDiva, Nicole!!!!!!!!!!, OhSoCaliXoX, marchingbandfreak, Why should I say?, sarahraichu44, xJiley4evax, RannayBabiiex3, Julx27xluvsxHM, just.put.on.a.smile., Onigiri Please, caligrl479, OneInAMillion12 (**btw, I x3 the new name**), Write.Love.On.Her.Arms (**Haha, yeah, my other inspiration was Friends XD**), iloveneds, lilerin91, ForbiddenxMelody, animallove6991, Mexican White Chick** and **loveydoveymidget261 **for your awesome reviews!**


	18. Without Love

**Chapter 18: Without Love**

**Disclaim****er: I don't own Hannah Montana…or Sara, cause if I did she wouldn't be at camp right now; she would be home PMing me. Love you :) **

(Miley's POV)

I'm officially the worst person in the world.

No, I'm past that.

How can I be so selfish? How can I be so plain-out mean? Lilly's my best friend, no matter what we've gone through, and once again, my big mouth just messed up everything. I don't even deserve a friend like her. Sure, what she did with Oliver was wrong, but the stuff I said to her tops it all.

I could feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin lean down on my shoulder. "Hey there, Miles."

"Hi Jake," I said quietly. He kissed the nape of my neck gently and moved his body closer to mine. His lips glided to my ear and he lightly sucked on it. Against my will, a soft moan escaped my lips.

He backed up a little bit and sat down on my bed, pulling me into his lap. I turned my head so that his warm lips crashed into mine. He deepened the kiss as his hands gripped onto my hips. My arms knotted around his neck and interrupting the kiss for a quick second, I whispered, "This is so wrong." He shook his head, his amazingly gorgeous green eyes staring into my blue ones. _But so right_, I thought to myself and kissed him open-mouthed, my legs now straddling him. I pushed him onto his back and we stayed connected. His hands lifted the sides of my shirt up as they slightly wandered, and we both broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I, I know you're not ready," he spoke softly. I didn't say anything, just thought back to Lilly's words. _You don't want to make the mistake if losing your innocence to someone other than your soul mate. _My gaze moved back to Jake's eyes as we ogled intensely at each other. A shiver tickled my spine and I knew it. He is my soul mate. I don't want to be with anyone else.

"No, it's okay." I nodded. Jake shook his head,

"Miley, you're just vulnerable right now. I know you're upset about Lilly and I can't do this to you."

"B-but I want to," I breathed, "really."

"It's okay, babe. You don't have to."

"Jake, I'm telling you that it's fine. Why aren't you agreeing?"

"Because I know you, Miles and I know that you're just saying that." A puzzle look covered my face and Jake sat upright, intertwining his fingers with mine. "I love you, Miley. No, I'm _in_ love with you and I know that. I'm positive of it. Everything about you just makes me smile and want to see that look you get when you're excited all the time. You know, the way your eyes dance and your face light up. Your smile gets so big I can't help but grin as well. There's just something about you, something that makes me feel like life has a purpose.

"I'm not going to mess up what we have just because of sex. I don't care what other guys say and sure, I'm one those guys and I'm not going to say I've never thought about doing stuff with you," he let out a small laugh, "But I want our first time to be special, too, because I really care about you. I want us to remember it for the rest of my life."

"Aww Jake," I bit my lip and threw my arms around him, smiling into his chest, "That's the sweetest thing anyone as ever said to me." I could feel tears of joy brim the corners of my eyes as Jake kissed the top of my head. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"I know," Jake said and winked at me. I lifted up my head a little further and flicked his forehead. We both smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss. When we separated, I got up from Jake's lap and moved so that I was lying down with my head on the pillow. I patted the open space for Jake to join me and he did.

He slid his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled my body into his. He played with the end of a brown curl and whispered charming nothings into my ear. A smile tugged on my lips and soon spread fully over my face as I looked up into his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Die perhaps," Jake said nonchalantly.

"You know your ego is as big as Uncle Earl's—" I started but Jake cut me off.

"Oh Miley, not another Uncle Earl simile. Please," he whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You should be happy, you know. You never had to see him at Nashville's annual whipped cream bikini contest." Jake and I looked at each other and shuttered simultaneously.

"Miley, three words," Jake began.

"I love you?" I guessed, a fake smile gracing my lips.

"No! Too. Much. Information."

"I like I love you better." I shrugged. Jake rolled his eyes but pulled my shoulder so that our bodies were even closer. I clasped my hand around his and looked deep into his eyes. He lightly pecked my forehead.

"Now," he paused, "what happened with Lilly?"

"Oh, Jake, everything."

"Everything?"

I sighed. "I said awful stuff to her. I hadn't even realized I said them until after she left, which brings me to what happened next. I kicked her out. Oh my gosh, Jake, I'm scum. I actually told her she wasn't welcome in my house and that I didn't wonder why her father did what he did to her. Can you believe that?"

Jake's eyes widened as I spoke and when I was finished, he opened his mouth slightly only to close it again. He looked deep in thought and furrowed his eyebrows. He took another attempt to say something, but merely repeated what happened the first time. After a few silent moments, he sighed, and began to speak.

"What possessed you to say those things to her?"

Yet another sigh filled the room and I tilted my head up towards the ceiling and gently closed my eyes.

"Was it because of what she did with Oliver? Because she was really drunk, you know. Sure, I know that she has a boyfriend at home, but technically it's not her fault."

It's her fault she was drinking, though.

Gah, what am I doing? I'm at fault here, not Lilly. I got to stop blaming everything on everyone else.

"Jake, that's not it. Well, it's partially it. But, uh, I…," I paused. Do I really want to tell him that I talked to Lilly about having sex with him? I don't know what goes through a guy's head, so how should I know what his reaction will be?

Sigh, what am I supposed to do now? I've known for so long that Lilly and Oliver were meant to be together. Whoever doesn't is seriously an idiot. I mean, they're perfect for each other. Their chemistry is a lot like Jake's and mine. We're together and I know that we're destined to be this way; so maybe, Lilly and Oliver were supposed to sleep together. Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? But what if their mistake last night ruined their relationship? Or potential relationship, I guess…

I got lost in my thoughts and Jake waved a hand near my face.

"Miley? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," I said as I shook my head. "Look, Jake, I'd rather not share what happened between Lilly and I. What I'd rather do is come up with something that'll prove how much I care about her."

"And what would that something be?"

"I haven't gotten that far." I bit my lip and tried to focus my mind.

"Wait, if you kicked Lilly out, where did she go?"

"Home, I think."

"Home, home? As in _her _home?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then shouldn't you go stop her?!" He removed his arm from my shoulder and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Oliver went to the airport because he called looking for her."

"Well, maybe you should call him to make sure," Jake said and quickly reached for my phone. He shoved it in my face excitedly.

"Okay." I narrowed my eyes for a second. "Why are you so hyped up all of a sudden?"

"Because, I love you and want you to be happy, and I know that by having you be on good terms with Lilly, you will indeed be happy," he smiled, "Plus, I can even see how much Oliver is crushing on Lilly. That's got to say something."

Jake's right. Sure, he may be an actor and famous and the best zombie slayer and all that, but he's not the best with signals. If he can tell that Oliver has a thing for Lilly, it just has to be obvious.

"It does in fact say something." I let out a small laugh. "Okay, I'll call." I pressed the numbers hastily and held the phone up to my ear, anxiously waiting for the ringing to stop. "Ugh, he's not answering," I said to Jake after abour four rings. His face fell.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" he suggested.

"Yeah ri—"I was silenced by the ringing stopping and a voice travelling through my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oliver! Oh thank goodness. Did you find Lilly? Is she okay? Did she leave already? Oh no, she left already, didn't she? This is all my fault. Oh my gosh, I'll never be able to live with myself," I rambled and heard Oliver chuckle in the background. "What? This is serious, Oliver. Why are you laughing at a time like this?"

"Well, first, you sound like a psychopath and second, Lilly's standing right next to me." My lips immediately curved into a smile and I looked at Jake. He was staring at me hopefully, and when he saw me smile, he followed suit.

"This is so great, Oliver! You have no idea."

"I can somewhat tell from your enthusiasm." I rolled my eyes and said,

"Well, are you coming back here or what? I really need to talk to Lilly."

"We're about to get into the car. Do you want to just talk to her now?"

"Uhm, sure, I s'pose." I chewed on the insides of my mouth, hearing a murmur on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Miley, I just wanna say—"

"Lilly, just please let me say something first…" I interjected, apologizing for everything from what I said to her to what happened in the past. The words flowed out of my mouth with ease, and I couldn't seem to stop them. Every once and I while I could hear Lilly sniffle, and to be honest, I was surprised I hadn't been as well. I know, I tend to be dramatic sometimes…okay, most of the time, but I guess I just hadn't fully grasped onto what I was saying.

When I finished my speech, I lightly heard, "You okay?" in the back, and smiled softly to myself, knowing very well that it was Oliver.

"Miley, I'm really sorry, too, especially forsaying what I said to you and then sleep--," Lilly stopped short once she realized what she was going to say. I could just picture her cheeks turning a light pink. "Err, I'm just sorry…for, for everything."

"So…we're cool?" I asked, my spirits lifting.

"Like the other side of the pillow," she said. I laughed.

"You're so lame."

"But you just gotta love me," she said and I agreed. Now, I must admit, I was very curious about Oliver and Scott and what was going to happen with them. She had told me earlier that she wasn't even in love with Scott, so I doubt she'll have _too _much trouble letting him go. I just had to ask, though. It was part of my nosey nature.

"So, this whole boy situation. Now you say you're not really in love with Scott and you went pretty far with Oliver, and you and I and Jake and Oliver all know how perfect you two donuts are for each other, so you kinda, sorta, _have to_ get together," I said smiling both to myself and Jake.

"Well, we kinda, sorta, have…" I heard Lilly say quietly.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Um, Miley, can we not talk about this right now?" Please, like that was going to happen.

"Hm, let me think about it…no! Details, I need details." Lilly groaned.

"We, um, may have…um, kind of…um…kissed," she said in a voice that was barely audible. Now she was definitely blushing. Heck, she was probably as red as a tomato.

"No way! Oh my gosh!" I squealed and gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips out of excitement. This is perfect.

My two best friends can finally get together.

Yes!

It was until moments later, I had not realized one minor problem. Scott.

"And Scott?" I asked.

"I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do about him."

"Break up obviously!" I heard Oliver yell and snickered to myself.

"Do you know how, Lil?"

"Well, actually, I have been thinking and…no," she ended flatly. The doorbell then rang and Jake and I got up ready to go downstairs.

"Just a sec. Someone's at the door."

"Kay."

I jogged down the stairs with Jake on my tail, and opened the door quickly. My jaw opened and my phone nearly dropped out of my hand. I blinked harshly, making sure I was seeing correctly, and let out a shaky breath. "Scott?"

**A/N-** I am so, so, so, soooo sorry about the wait for this chapter and then not even giving you all a good one. It was pretty much a transition chapter, but I needed to put in some Jiley stuff and Lilly and Miley couldn't stay mad forever. But yeah, I'm really sorry that I took so long. Just between vacation and a lot of writer's block, it's been hard for me to finish up this story. Plus I've been working on it so long, I'm starting to get sick of it. Hopefully, though, it will be finished in a couple days. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Well, once again, I apologize, and thank you for reading. Much love, Val. :)

Thank you so much: **I'm a friggin Pokemon master, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, TotallyEmilyOsment, loveydoveymidget261, LBD, TVHollywoodDiva, sarahraichu44, sballLuvr5, Write.Love.On.Her.Arms, adorkable395, x miss magic x, Julx27xluvsxHM, OhSoCaliXoX, animallove6991, singdance, OneInAMillion12, ****Why should I say?, xJiley4evax, ForbiddenxMelody, **and last but not least** lilerin91** for your awesome reviews.


	19. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning**

_"Now this is not the end. _

_It is not __even the beginning of the end. _

_B__ut it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

-- Winston Churchill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

"Miley? Hell-o?" I asked through the phone, sticking my hand out of the window, and letting the cool breeze sweep over my fingertips.

I heard Miley mutter something over the phone, but couldn't make out what it was.

"Um, L-lilly?" she stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm, uh, I'm going have to c-call you back." And without another single word, she hung up.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself, removing my hand, and closing the window. The car came to a halt as we reached a red light, and Oliver placed his hand on my thigh. He twisted his body, pushing his head forward to meet my lips in a short kiss, and then rubbed my leg soothingly. I smiled gently at him and said, "I wonder why Miley had to call me back."

"Who knows?" He shrugged. The red soon changed to green and Oliver began to drive again. "So…what _are_ you going to do about Scott?"

"According to you, _break up with him obviously!_" I mimicked him and he chuckled.

"I got that part…but do you have any idea how?" I gnawed on my lip, sinking deeper into my seat.

I have no clue how I'm going to break up with Scott.

I can't even begin to fathom one possible way to call it quits.

Seriously.

"Ugh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Oliver. I just, I just don't want to hurt him."

"Lil, obviously you're going to hurt him. It's inevitable. Besides, any guy who isn't crushed from being dumped by a girl as amazing as you has got to be crazy."

"Such a charmer," I said, the corners of my mouth pulling up into a smile. He winked at me and then moved his gaze back to the road.

---------------

We parked in front of Miley's large beach house, and I began walking up to her porch. A loud thud echoed and a grunt soon followed. My body twirled around, and there I saw Oliver lying face down on the ground, his hands somewhat propping him up.

"Ow," he groaned and I bit my lip, trying to keep any giggles that threatened to escape locked up.

"Are you, uh, okay?" I asked. He looked up at me angrily with an expression of such disgust that I burst into laughter.

"How is this funny?!" he questioned, pulling himself up from the ground.

"You—should—have—seen—the—look—on—your—face," I choked out through giggles. He sent a death glare in my direction and brushed off his clothes hastily. After a few more moments of my excessive laughter, my sides began aching and I grabbed hold of my hips, trying to calm myself down.

"Let's just get going." He sighed.

"What did you even trip over?"

"The curb," he said sheepishly and I shook my head at him, a final laugh lingering on my lips. "Hey, it really hurt!" We walked up to the Stewart's front door and my face softened.

"Aww, would a kiss make it better, Owwie?"

"It might help." He grinned. Tilting my chin upward, the space between us became smaller as we became closer. Our lips met and his hand sneaked its way behind my neck, holding on to me tightly. A shiver tingled my spine at his very touch and I could almost feel my heart melt. I heard the front door open to the left of me, but figuring it was only Miley, and not wanted to break our kiss, Oliver and I stayed connected…simply to learn that we shouldn't have.

Shock ran through my veins as I heard an infuriated, "Lilly?!" I tore away from Oliver's grip, and disbelievingly looked into the sharp green eyes of Scott.

Oh shit.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, staring hard at Oliver.

Oliver looked from me to Scott and then back to me and then back to Scott, not knowing what he was supposed to do.

"Scott, I can exp—" I started.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?" He took a step closer to Oliver. When he didn't say anything, Scott shoved him and I could tell that was only the beginning.

"Whoa, dude," Oliver said quietly and backed up a bit.

"Scott, come on, don't start a fight," I warned and grabbed his arm.

"Well who does this guy think he is?"

"He's my best friend…" I trailed off.

"So that gives him a right to kiss you? Wait, why are you even standing up for this guy? Why did you let him kiss you? What…what's going on?" Scott questioned, and I nervously glanced at Oliver and then at Miley, who was standing in the doorway.

"Um, why don't we go somewhere to talk..." My hand then slid into his and I guided him around Miley's house so that we had reached her deck. Taking a seat on the steps, I pulled Scott down with me, our hands still locked.

I sighed heavily and looked down as my feet twisted inward.

"Scott…I don't know how to tell you this, but…but…" I shook my head. He's been there for me when I needed him and he doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't be hurt and I sure as hell shouldn't be the one to hurt him.

"Lilly, what is it?" he asked softly, and lightly lifted my head up and turned me toward him.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Well I would hope so," he responded and looked at me funnily. I can't even believe he's not screaming at me right now. I mean he saw me kissing another guy. Like, hello. Red flag.

"Well, I do. I do more than you know. It's just that…I don't think I'm…in love with you," I managed to get out and swallowed harshly as I could feel a lump in my throat form.

He looked at me a little taken aback.

"But…but Lilly, how you can say that? I mean falling in love with someone doesn't just happen over night. It takes time and discovery and--"

"You know when you're in love. You just have to know, because I know that I'm in love wi—" I stopped myself from spilling the rest. I mean I don't want to torture the poor guy.

Then again, he did already see us kiss…so he probably figured I had feelings for Oliver…but he didn't really say anything.

This is all too confusing.

"How can you be saying this after all that we've been through? All that I've done for you…all that I've helped you through. I saved you, Lilly…I saved you when you were falling." His words rung through my head and I knew that it was true. He was right and there was nothing I could to do change that.

"This is too much for me." I said and took my hand away from his. My head fell down and I rubbed my temples.

"Too much for you?! What about me? I'm the one that's being broken up with for Pete's sake!"

"Well you think this is easy for me? Because trust me, it isn't!"

"Oh, but it was easy to cheat on me?!"

"I…I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Then what is this? Why are you doing this, Lil?"

"Because I have to do what's best for me, Scott! I have to what I want and what I need…for once in my life, I want to be in charge. I'm sorry, Scott, but I'm in love with Oliver. I can't help it. I can't help what I feel. I shouldn't be with you if I'm not going to give you what you deserve and you deserve a lot. You're amazing guy, and you're going to make some girl really happy one day. I'm sorry, it's just I'm not that one."

"What do you want me to say? Am I supposed to act like this is okay? I should go and punch that scumbag for kissing you when he knew you were taken."

"Well, what about me? I kissed him, too…"

"So how long has this even been going on for? How long have I been giving you my all when you certainly haven't?"

"No, don't think that. It was just since yesterday. Look, I didn't mean for this to happen. I think things just wait for that right moment to fall into place. Unfortunately that moment happened when we were still together."

"Such a waste of time," he mumbled standing up. I joined him.

"What, coming out here?"

Why did he come anyway?

And how did I not see him at the airport?

These are the questions that haunt me…

"No, being in a relationship with you. I wasted a whole year and a half of my teenage life being taken, when I shouldn't have been."

Ouch.

He started to walk back into Miley's house to get his belongings. I followed him in and out of her house and watched him walk through the front door.

"You know, I never said that I regret our relationship." He turned his head back to me. "…Because I don't." He nodded and let out a breath I could tell he had been holding in. I gave him a shy smile, and he unexpectedly returned it.

And so marks the end of one chapter of my life, and the beginning of the next.

---------------

It was later that day and Oliver and I had taken a nice walk to the beach, just like old times. I had brought a blanket from Miley's house and set it out in front of us before taking a seat.

"Well that was definitely an interesting break-up." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest and watching the waves crash into each other. It was music to my ears and I loved it.

"Yeah. Well, at least you don't need to worry about him anymore. Now all your concentration can be put towards me." He grinned and I laughed. "I probably shouldn't get too excited, though. You are leaving pretty soon and then we have college to think about afterwards. How are we gonna make it through all that? I mean, I could barely be away from you for two years when we weren't even a couple, but now we're together and we have like five years to spend apart. Well, sure, there are breaks and stuff and we might get to visit each other every once in a while, but what'll happen to us?"

"Oh, Oken..." I mumbled.

"What? That's a pretty big hurdle to jump over. I mean, long distance relationships are tough, I'm sure."

"There's plenty of time left to worry about the future…and the next step we'll take…and what we'll do at the next fork in the road. But right now, all I want to do is enjoy each and every one of these moments that I'm spending with the person I love." I tangled my fingers into his and laid down on the blanket, pulling him with me.

The Malibu sunset was as beautiful as ever, with a blend of pinks and purples and yellows and oranges painted over a blue canvas. With one color flawlessly flowing into the next, it seemed so fitting, so perfect, as if they we are all going home, going back where they belong.

"Boy, have I missed this," I spoke softly.

I looked over at Oliver and found him looking right back at me, which brought a smile upon my lips and his. I squirmed over so that our bodies were touching, and I wrapped my arms around his torso. My head fell gently onto his chest and I felt at place. I felt happy with who I was and where I was and most of all, the person I was with.

"You know the only thing that's missing right now?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

"What?" I bit my lip, looking up at the beautiful sunset once more.

"Drama." The word rolled off my tongue effortlessly.

"Yeah," Oliver laughed lightly and I moved my head up so that it was parallel to his. I kissed him sweetly and pulled away, letting my forehead rest against his."Let's try and keep it that way."

**-THE END-**

**A/N- Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'Wow, could that have been any cornier?!' The answer's no, haha. I can't help it…my endings are always so cheesy...and I wanted to incorporate the title in somehow once more...so yeah. I'm so, so, so, so sorry about the wait. I was just unexpectedly busy the past few weeks, but I hope you enjoyed the ending. Sorry the break-up scene was pretty darn lame, but I didn't want to drag it out too much. Well, I can't thank you all enough for reading and leaving your thoughts. I appreciate it so, so much. You guys help me keep going and are all absolutely awesome. :D**

**Peace and love, **

**Valx3.**

**P.S. I loved your reviews, Sinead and 'Emmzi'! Hahah XD. You two are hilarious. :)**


End file.
